Bones In Egypt
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: What happens when Booth and Brennan get trapped in a pyramid and think they're going to die? Things get heated, of course, which cause later troubles and awkward/funny moments between our favorite FBI Agent and Forensic Anthropologist.
1. Memories

**Authors Note**; _This is my_ _third fanfiction in the make. The beginning is slightly rushed because the case at hand is not the main part right now, but it slows down soon. (x I'll be posting my second fanfiction later, as it has a lot of chapters already. xD This one only has two. :]_

* * *

**Chapter one **  
**Memories**

A trembling hand ran through soft brown hair as the famous anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan paced her bathroom. 'This can't be possible. How can this have happened? I mean…I know how it happened, but how did it happened?' Her arms we're crossed now as she continued to pace, her eyes never leaving the item on the counter. 'I haven't…Oh…Wait…No. Oh no. It can't be. I can't believe this, how am I supposed to tell him?' Temperance stopped her pacing and picked up the pregnancy test in her still trembling hand and stared down at the plus sign. Her thoughts began to rewind time like a video.

_6 weeks ago…_

"Bones! Guess what!" Special Agent Seeley Booth came strolling through Temperance's office with one of his 'Boothy' grins and stood in front of her desk, resting his hands on his belt. Temperance glanced up from her computer screen and took a moment to look her partner over. Her cerulean colored eyes started off from the bottom up. He was wearing the usual suit, with his 'Cocky' belt and a silly tie. His hair was gelled as per usual, and as always he looked handsome as ever. Finally, she met his gaze. "I don't know, what?" She finally responded, suddenly wondering why he looked so excited.

"We're going to Egypt!" He exclaimed, raising his hands as if to give more emphasis on the news. Temperance's brows knitted together. "What? Why are we going to Egypt? Did you even think to consider I may not be available?" She stared up at him with a serious face. "Geese, Bones…Don't get so excited." Booth said in a sarcastic tone. Temperance gave a confused look. "I'm not acting excited, Booth. I'm-" Booth cut her off. "I was being sarcastic…" Temperance now made an "O" with her lips as she mouthed the word silently. "Anyway…We're going on a case there. One of your Jeffersonian people went there on a research project and his body was found dead near the Pyramid that was recently discovered. The local authorities think he was killed by some grave robbers. His name was Dr. Alex…Ruthers, I believe." Booth nodded his head in agreement with himself.

"Right, he was a very good Paleontologist, he wrote a couple of books on Egypt. Quite fascinating. It's a shame to hear that he's gone." Temperance frowned and let out a sigh. "It's quite logical that he may have been killed by a couple of grave robbers, but I don't think we should be making conjectures until we know all of the facts. However, on the bright side I find I am looking forward to seeing Egypt again." She smiled a bit and nodded. "Again…?" Booth questioned, raising a brow.

"Of course, Booth. I've been all over the world…" She replied as she stood up from her chair. "Right, right. Of course…" He chuckled quietly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Wanna grab some lunch? I'll explain further about the case." Temperance smiled and gave him a nod. "Sounds great. I'll get my things." Once she had her purse and jacket, they we're both out of the door.

The first day arriving in Egypt, the partners had no time to get settled. They we're ushered to look at the body and then taken to the crime scene. Temperance had been furious that the body was moved, but the local authorities said it had been necessary since they weren't able to arrive right away. They had assured her nothing else had been touched though. As they arrived at the crime scene, Booth gazed up at the large pyramid, amazed. "Bones, look at the size of this thing!" He exclaimed as he killed the engine of the jeep. Temperance nodded. "I know, fascinating, isn't it? Did you know that most pyramids and tombs we're built with many rooms, like a maze to keep grave robbers from stealing the King's treasures?" She stepped out of the vehicle and stood beside Booth. She brought her hand to her forehead to block the sun as she glanced at the top of the ancient building.

"No I didn't know that." Booth replied, walking toward it and running his hand over it. "I heard they put curses on it…" He grinned, waiting to hear her correct him. "While I'm sure the Egyptians believed in those things, curses do not exist." She replied factually. Booth chuckled and walked near the entry. The door was half pried open. He glanced inside, noting that it was pitch black. As he turned around, he watched as Temperance was knelt down where the body had been found. "Bones I-" Booth was cut off. He felt pain and then it was dark. Temperance waited for him to finish but upon hearing nothing, she glanced up. "Booth?" Her eyes searched the area frantically. "Booth? Where are you?" She stood up now and began walking towards the pyramid. Her heart started to pound as she saw no sign of him. Suddenly everything went black.

Booth groaned brought a hand to the back of his head. 'Wh-what happened? Where am I? …BONES!' Booth shot up and his eyes opened only to see pitch black nothingness. His head pounded, in fact his whole body ached. "Bones…?" He said in a low voice, trying hard to let his eyes adjust. Not far from him he heard a small noise. "Bones, is that you?" And then there was a soft noise that Booth wasn't sure if it was a whine or a groan or perhaps a mixture of the two. He knew it was Bones. Booth winced in pain as he tried to crawl slowly toward the sound. His hands slowly and carefully touched the ground until he felt…a leg? "Bones?" He whispered once more, as he let his hands roam up, until he felt the rise and fall of her stomach as his hand rested softly against it.

He sat up and gently sat her up and let her body lean against his chest. "…B-Booth?" Her voice was hoarse as she spoke. "Shh. It's okay. I've got you." he replied softly. She let her head fall back against his chest and heaved a sigh. "I think I was hit over the head. One minute I was looking for you and the next, I'm here." She finally opened her eyes to see nothing but black. "Where are we, Booth?" She tried to sit up, but Booth kept his arms around her waist. "I think…I think we're inside of the Pyramid." He replied, glancing up. "There! Look. We came from up there." He pointed to a small area in the corner where bits of light was seeping through. "It's like a ramp, or a trap door." Brennan said as she eyed the small opening above. "Maybe we could try and climb up it?" Booth suggested in a questioning tone.

"We could try, but I think it would just be in vain." Temperance replied. "It looks too steep. I have a feeling our killer or killers put us here." She added, bringing one hand up to rub the back of her head softly. She began to let her mind compartmentalize, and they we're both silent for the longest time. Finally Brennan spoke. "I had a canteen of water around my shoulder, if they didn't take it off, it's around here somewhere." She said quietly as she forced herself from Booth's grasp and felt around.

"There, found it." She mumbled as her hands grasped the full container of water. "We need water more than we do, food. A person can only survive 3 days without water, but 3 weeks or longer without food depending on health and body weight." She held the canteen close to her body as if she might lose it. "We have to be very frugal with this canteen of water, Booth." She said in a serious tone. "How long do you think it'll last us?" He questioned, staring out into nothing but the dark. "Perhaps a day and a half, maybe two, if we only take little sips. The human body is only made up of 65 percent of water. It flows through our blood, carrying oxygen and nutrients to cells and flushing wastes out of our bodies. It cushions our joints and soft tissues. Without water as a routine part of our intake, we cannot digest or absorb food. Some people have gone 8 to 10 days without water, but that's rare." Temperance fell silent now as her head dropped forward as she tried to make out her hands which rested around the canteen. "So…Basically if we don't make it out of here soon, we die? Awesome." Booth stated sarcastically.

"Maybe there's a torch or something we can light to see and try and find our way out of here." Temperance suggested as she began to crawl toward the wall and place her hands on it to stand and feel her way around. "I just so happen to have a lighter in my pocket." Booth said sounding hopeful. "Why do you have a lighter, Booth? You don't smoke." Temperance slowly felt the walls, being very careful as she move. "You never know, Bones…" Booth replied as he stood. "Aha! Found something." Temperance had her hands wrapped around something that felt like a stick. Booth felt his way over to her, his hands reaching to find his way. "Booth…please remove your hands from my butt." Temperance turned her head slightly to give him a look, even though he couldn't see it. "Oh…Is that what that is? I'm sorry." That was a lie. They both knew it, as Booth chuckled quietly. "Just give me your lighter, Booth." Grumbled Temperance as she felt for his hand. Once she gripped the lighter, she let her thumb push and move down, causing the lighter to ignite. The small flame was bright in the cool darkness. She lit the stick on fire and the light grew. She was now able to see Booth's face, as well as parts of the tomb.


	2. The Only Exception

**Authors Note**; _This is when things get a little heated. It's not raunchy, I'm not a raunchy kind of writer. xD I'm a hopeless romantic kind of writer who merely suggests the obvious that is going on. No 'certain words' are used. I promise. I just want to warn people so no one is uncomfortable reading. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter two**  
**The Only Exception**

From what Temperance could see, the ground was covered in the same material the pyramid was made out of. Some of the walls had numerous hieroglyphics on them and she suddenly wished she we're here under better circumstances and with better light so that she could study the symbols on the wall. So far it seemed that there was only one way out of the room, aside for where they came. Once she was satisfied that she had checked everything over, she was ready to go. "Okay, this is the only way out of here, so we should get going. Hopefully, we'll be able to find our way out of here." Temperance said as she waited by the opening on the far end of the wall. Booth nodded as he walked toward her, watching as her face illuminated in the torch's light.

As they walked into the next room, the walls lit up softly in the little light they had. This room had two openings, one on either side of the walls. Temperance sighed quietly, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to get out of here. She walked to the one on the far right of the wall and held the torch into it, it looked just the same as the one they we're in minus the different hieroglyphics. Booth waited quietly, watching her shadow form on the wall as she moved. She walked toward the other one on the left, again the same. "Any chance those little symbols could tell us where the exit to this joint is?" Booth stared at the wall in concentration.

Brennan looked back at him and shook her head. "Even if I could read hieroglyphics, I doubt that it says anything about how to get out of here." She frowned and brought her gaze up to the pictures on the wall, taking a moment to see if she could try and decipher them. "Bones…You can't read hiero…whatever?" Booth asked in shock. "I'm an anthropologist, Booth…Not a Paleontologist or an Egyptologist. I study bones, not ancient culture." Her brows furrowed as she turned to stare at him. "I know what you are, Bones…I just…I figured you could read heiro…heiro-" "Glyphic, hieroglyphics, Booth." Temperance corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever." Booth replied. "So what's our next move?" He questioned, his gaze meeting hers. She bit the inside of her cheek and leaned against the wall. "I don't know, Booth. I feel like if we headed West, we would make it out. However, I have no idea which way is which right now. Everything is so dark, and disorienting…" Temperance watched as Booth rubbed the back of his neck and walk over to her. "Maybe if we took every door on the right?" Booth gave her a sheepish look, knowing that was a silly suggestion. "I doubt it, Booth." She chuckled softly. "This Pyramid is huge, we could very likely be more towards the back, perhaps close to the King and Queen's tomb…Or we could be up higher and be close to the way out…We need to find a set of stairs that lead up. We don't need to go deeper underground." Temperance now began to lead them toward the right entry way, checking the next set of entrances carefully, before choosing.

-

After 4 hours of searching for stairs, Booth and Brennan sat with their backs against the wall. "Can I get some water, Bones?" Booth mumbled, eyes closed. "Don't drink too much, Booth." Replied Temperance as she handed him the canteen. He merely nodded and gingerly took a small sip. "Thanks." He said as he handed her back the canteen and looked over at her. She gave him a weary smile and nodded. "Of course. We should get some rest and conserve energy…" Temperance put the torch out to conserve it and lay down on the hard floor. Booth lay down as well, moving to his side so that he was facing his partner.

-

Booth and Brennan had been stuck in the tomb for approximately 30 hours. Booth lay flat on his back, arms spread out wide. "Bones…" He mumbled, eyes shut tight as he tried to ignore the heat and imagine he was sucking down a milkshake with Parker. Brennan lay near him, one arm over her face. "Hmm?" She groaned out tiredly. "D-Do we have any water left?" Booth opened his eyes and looked over to his partner as she slowly reached for the canteen. "Not much…" She said as she mentally guessed at how much was left.

Booth heaved a heavy sigh. "If we don't make it out of here, Bones…" Booth trailed off as he stared into her eyes. She sat up slowly and scooted closer to look down at him. "I'm sure someone is looking for us, Booth." The reassurance in her voice was even fake to her. Booth stared up at her and nodded. "I'm sure they are, but…If they make it too late. I want you to know something…" He slowly sat up, wiping his forearm across his brow. Brennan stared at him with a look he didn't recognize. "You have been an amazing partner, and friend and there's no one else I'd rather be with right now, at this moment." Booth smiled warmly at her, placing his hand over hers which rest on the pyramid floor.

Brennan looked down as his warm hand touched hers, and then she brought her gaze back to his. She wasn't sure what she was doing as her body moved closer to his, their faces now merely inches apart. She bit her lower lip and looked down before she opened her mouth to speak. "Booth," Temperance finally said softly. Booth stared softly into her eyes as he waited for her to speak. "I-If we don't make it. I just want you to know that, I could have never had a better friend. You've taught me so much, taught me to feel, to trust." She paused, eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"You've been there for me through so much. For the longest time, I convinced myself I was content with loneliness…Because none of it was ever worth the risk…" Booth stared at her with adoration, his hand cupping her cheek as she started to cry. "Booth, you are the only exception." She finally finished and without hesitation, her lips crushed against his. He hadn't been expecting that and his heart leapt from his chest, but he eagerly and lovingly kissed her back.

Temperance wasn't sure if it was the heat getting to her, or the fact that they might die in this hot tomb, but she felt the need to give her whole self to the man she never admitted that she was in love with until recently, but he had told her he couldn't be with her after Hannah. She understood, but now. This was all different and she let her walls crumble and gave in to her heart.

Booth wrapped his arms around Temperance's waist, never wanting to let her go. He felt her tongue glide across his lips, asking to gain entrance and he eagerly accepted, his lips parting slightly. Their tongues met, exploring the others' mouth. This went on until the need to breathe was too great to continue and they both pulled back panting, but Booth immediately brought his lips to Brennan's neck. His hot breath caressed the area around her neck and ear and it sent shivers up her spine.

She craned her neck to allow better access and Booth trailed very slow, soft kisses down her neck. She tasted somewhat salty from the heat, but he found that he liked it as he allowed his tongue to teasingly graze her skin. These actions elicited a soft moan from Brennan's lips. She felt a fire burn within her, a feeling she couldn't explain. It only got better as she felt Booth lay her down against the pyramid floor, his hands trailing up her shirt and caressing her soft, but hot skin. Her mind was in a haze and the only thing she could focus on, now was sitting up to pull at Booth's t-shirt.

She quickly pulled it off and allowed her fingers to trace his muscular form, her lips trailing slow wet kisses down his chest. Booth shuttered at her touch and it merely made her motions more eager and quick like. Booth managed to pull Brennan's shirt off, now fumbling with her bra until he finally managed to unhook it, all the while guiding soft kisses down her chest and back up again.

Temperance quickly unbuttoned Booth's shorts and pulled them down until he was left in nothing but his boxers. She tried to continue, but Booth pushed her gently back down to the ground. He was hovering over her as he focused on kissing every inch of her alabaster skin, wanting to take in every mark, every scar, every indentation she had on her body. Brennan's breath caught in her throat and she allowed her hands to rake through his hair. Soon enough, they we're both completely naked. Booth found he was unsure if he should continue. Hovering over her, his eyes locked with hers as she nodded at the silent question he was asking, and pulled his face toward hers for more fervent kisses.

This was something Booth had wanted for a long time, to make passionate love to this woman. He wanted to show her how much he truly loved her, how he would always love her. He would pour every ounce of his love into these intimate actions, only hoping, praying that she would understand what he felt for her. Brennan did feel it. She had never felt anything like this. Perhaps there was a different between sex and making love.

-

Temperance awoke to feel her body was still completely spent. And though it was insanely hot, her naked form was nestled up against Booth. Her head rested in the crook of his shoulder, while her arm wrapped around him. She had never felt so much passion, nor had she ever felt so satisfied. There was a small grin that played across her lips as her mind went over the past events. They had spent a little over 2 hours with their bodies connected and entangled in only the most intimate of ways. Brennan had collapsed on top of Booth, unable to take much more. She could feel her heart pounding, and she could hear Booth's.

His arms had wrapped around her petite body and pulled her close to him, kissing her softly until they both fell asleep in the others' arms. Temperance released a content, tired sigh. Booth opened his eyes, a grin automatically adorning his handsome face as he realized that he wasn't dreaming…There was a beautiful woman in his arms.


	3. I'll Carry You

**Chapter Three**

**I'll carry you**

"Bones…Am I seeing things or did you lead us to a set of stairs?" Booth leaned against the pyramid wall, wiping his face with his t-shirt. Not long after they had aroused, Temperance decided that it was time to move on again.

"You aren't going crazy, Booth. Those are stairs…" She turned to look at him, a smile creasing her delicate features. She quickly hurried toward them, barely waiting for Booth to catch up. Once he was close behind her, they rushed up the narrow stairs, hands feeling the walls as they moved a long.

Booth grinned as he followed. "See, I told you following your gut worked." He chuckled watching as Brennan glanced behind her to roll her eyes at him. Earlier she had mentioned she felt the strong need to go a certain way as they moved a long and as she described what it felt like, Booth had interrupted her and told her it was her gut. She of course thought he was absurd and proceeded to tell him that there was no such thing as a 'gut feeling'.

As they reached the head of the stairs, they came to a room that looked almost the same as the others. Brennan let out a loud groan as she walked in and leaned against the wall. She was becoming extremely irritated and tired, but she wouldn't admit it. Booth sighed softly as he watched her. "Hey, at least we're a little closer…" He pulled the damp t-shirt from his shoulder and rubbed his brow with it once more.

He had decided to leave it off in an attempt to keep cooler, but it was still hotter than hell down there. Temperance sank down to her knees and let her head fall between them. "I can't keep this up, Booth. We can't, we barely have any water left. I'm so tired. My brain is telling me to keep going but my body is just completely drained. I suspect I'm more dehydrated than you, due to my smaller body mass." She trailed off and closed her eyes.

Booth refused to give up just yet. And he knew Brennan wasn't ready to give up, at least her heart and mind weren't. He walked toward her and knelt down in front of her. "You have the rest of the water, and I'll carry you, you just tell me where to go." He said softly, lifting her chin with his finger so that he could look at her face.

Her cheeks we're red and she had bits of dirt smudged about her face. Booth was sure he had the same thing around his face. Being sweaty, the dirt and dust was sure to cling to them. Opening her eyes, Temperance stared at him for a moment. "I can't let you carry me, Booth. I'm heavy and you'd just get tired faster." She quickly wiped her face as beads of sweat began to form at her brow.

Booth couldn't help but laugh. "Bones, you're like 135 pounds…I can bench press more than that. Now hush and take a sip of that water and then climb on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up as he brought himself up. Temperance heaved a heavy sigh and slowly twisted the canteen open to take a small sip of water.

"You're going to regret carrying me, Booth. It'll hurt your back." She continued to protest, but she knew it was a lost cause. If she refused, Booth would probably throw her over his shoulder and carry her anyway. He stared at her with a raised brow.

"Would you quit your arguing and just climb on." He turned to let his back face her and he braced himself for her weight. Temperance hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and barely made it on, her body was so weak, but Booth had anticipated that and made a quick grab for her legs. They wrapped around his waist and he hooked his arms beneath her knees. "I'm sorry I'm sweaty and gross." He mumbled as he got them both comfortably situated as best he could.

Brennan clasped her hands together around his neck and let them hang down toward his chest. "It doesn't matter, Booth. I'm just as sweaty." She said tiredly, resting her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes glanced around wearily, they had adjusted insanely well to the darkness. "Go for the entrance on the left." She murmured, pointing at it and then clasping her hands together once more.

Booth had to stop 4 times during the 6 hours they had traveled. His arms had gone numb. He sat with his back against the wall and knees up so his arms could rest on them. Brennan lay curled up beside him. The heat had gotten to her more quickly than Booth and she felt like she was melting and her mind was fogged over. Booth sighed softly and picked up the canteen of water. There was one sip left and he pulled Temperance up gently. "There is one sip left, Bones. Take it." She was leaning against him now as he held the canteen in front of her face.

Shaking her head, Temperance pushed it away weakly. "No…Y-you need it." her voice cracked. Booth unscrewed the cap and held it in front of her once more. "N-No, Booth. I don't want it…" she breathed out.

"Bones, don't make me force this down your throat, because you know that I will." He watched as Brennan slowly lifted her head and took hold of the canteen. Booth didn't let go, tipping it as it touched her lips. She swallowed, coughing slightly and wiping her mouth. "Thank you." Booth said softly. "We'll rest for a while, and then keep going." There was a slight nod from Brennan and she curled back up beside him and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

Booth stared at the slow rise and fall of Brennan's side and he softly moved damp bangs away from her face. He wasn't sure if he could keep going for long but damn if he wasn't going to try. He brought his own body to the ground, facing his partner so that he could watch her sleep until he himself finally drifted off.

Hours later, Booth awoke in the same position he had fallen asleep in. He noted that Brennan hadn't moved either. Slowly he sat up and scooted closer to her. "Bones…" He gently touched her shoulder but got no response. Trying again, he said her name louder only to get the same thing. Panic began to course through his veins. She wasn't waking up. "Damn it." He muttered, standing up to stretch out his legs. They felt like noodles, but he ignored it.

Booth then came down to his knees and slipped his arms beneath the limp body that was his partner and cradled her body close to his chest. It took him a moment, but he was finally able to stand with the extra weight. "Now you're heavy, Bones." He mumbled, though he knew he'd get no reply. She was dead weight in his arms. "Don't worry, I promise we'll make it. You're too damn stubborn to give up." He chuckled and began walking more, praying as he went a long.

Another 2 hours passed and he managed to find another set of stairs. Just as his tired body was about to give up, suddenly he felt more strength than he had before. His heart sank as he came to another empty room with more passages. "Give me a break, damn it!" He yelled, only to hear his voice yell back at him. But he was mistaken, it wasn't his own voice echoing back.

"Agent Booth! Dr. Brennan!" A muffled voice called. Immediately, Booth's heart pounded excitedly. He must not have been far from getting out of here. He heard multiple voices now.

"Here! We're here!" Booth yelled, trying his best not to let his arms give out on him as he adjusted Brennan. "I knew we'd make it." He said softly, kissing Brennan's head. "Dr. Brennan needs help!" He yelled once more. Booth's eyes caught sight of multiple flashlights coming from the very far end of the room to his left, where the end passage way sat.

"Agent Booth!" One of the local authorities called as he spotted him. "Are you alright? Is Dr. Brennan okay?" The tall dark skinned man rushed to his side, another man behind him. "Hurry, help him with Dr. Brennan." The first man ordered, moving his hand and directing the second man to take her from the Agent's tired arms.

"She needs medical attention, we both do." Booth mumbled as he suddenly felt the effects of carrying his partner for over 8 hours at a time. He staggered and the first man wrapped his arm around Booth to help him walk.

_8 hours later at the local hospital…_

Temperance's eyes fluttered open, squinting as they tried to readjust to the bright lights of the hospital. As they came into focus, she made out the familiar face of her best friend. "Hi sweetie…" The artist known as Angela Montenegro smiled warmly at her best friend and gently placed her hand on Brennan's arm.

"A-Angela?" Her voice was hoarse and she attempted to clear her throat as she tried to grasp what was going on. "W-where am I? What happened?" She went to sit up, but immediately, Angela stood up and gently forced her friend to stay put.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie. You and Booth we're lost in that pyramid for almost 2 days…" her eyes we're filled with nothing but concern as she sat back down beside her bed. Brennan's eyes widened as everything began to fall into place. The color in her face drained and her stomach churned. She watched as a small smile creased Angela's lips. "Booth carried you the rest of the way until the local authorities found you." She was grinning wide. "They said he carried you for at least 4 hours while you we're out." She looked like she wanted to squeal.

Temperance swallowed loud. "Angela…" she could hear her heart pound hard as the earlier events played over in her head. Angela's brows knitted together as she stared at her friend.

"Bren, are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick." Angela brought her fingers to trail across her friends' head to brush her bangs aside. She watched as Brennan simply shook her head and began to speak.

"No, no, no…Stupid…" was all she could manage out. This caused Angela to cock her head to the side and give her a quizzical expression. Brennan brought her hands to her face and rubbed her face until her cerulean eyes shot back to Angela. "Where is Booth?" She suddenly said.

"H-He's resting, Bren. He was exhausted…What's the matter? I think it's pretty romantic how he carried you." Angela searched Brennan's face carefully, trying to read her thoughts but she couldn't imagine what was bothering her. "He's fine if that's what you're worried about, you we're the one who-" Angela was cut off as Brennan shook her head repeatedly with wide eyes.

Temperance stared at Angela, a look of fear on her face. "You don't understand, Ange. I-Booth…We…" She struggled for words and she watched as her friend grinned widely.

It finally dawned on Angela, and her mouth dropped open slightly. "Oh my God…You had sex with Booth!" Temperance brought a hand to cover her face as she felt the heat rise from her neck and redden her cheeks. She nodded slowly and reluctantly. "Oh my-" Angela was cut off as Brennan shot her a look.

"If you say that one more time, Angela…" She warned, sighing deeply. "I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to tell him what he meant to me in case we didn't get out of there in time…And then I just…I kissed him." She groaned and Angela let out a tiny squeal.

Angela practically wiggled in her seat. "FINALLY! God, I've only been waiting for this for over 6 freakin' years… " She watched as Brennan shot her a glare, but Angela wasn't going to let Brennan ruin her excitement.

"Angela, Booth told me three months ago after he and Hannah broke up that I had two choices…I could stay and continue to be his friend and partner, or I could leave…I asked and those we're my only two options, so I obviously opted for the first one…This can't have happened. It's just going to cause problems. I crossed the line." Brennan huffed out a tired breath.

Angela shook her head. "Sweetie, Booth has loved you from the beginning and he was hurt at that time…He needed to think. If you had crossed a line and he didn't want what you gave him, he would have stopped you. I'm 100 percent sure he had no objections, did he?" She watched as the gears in Brennan's head turned.

Temperance bit the inside of her cheek and kept silent for a moment. "N-No. But-" Angela cut her off and shook her head.

"No buts, sweetie. You should know by now that he wanted it, he's always wanted it, he's always wanted you." There was a soft, loving expression on Angela's face. Brennan watched as Angela's eyes moved away from her and the biggest smile adorned her beautiful face. "Hey, Agent studly…It's good to see you up and moving…"

Brennan's eyes widened and her whole body tensed. She gave Angela a pleading look as she watched her friend get up slowly and lean down to kiss her cheek, whispering softly in her ear. "Good luck, sweetie. Remember what I said…I'll be back later." With that, Angela walked slowly toward Booth, the grin on her face never leaving.

Booth's eyebrows knitted together as he watched Angela pat his chest as she passed by. He turned around to watch her exit, and then turn back around to let his eyes fall on Brennan's back. "What's up with Ange?" He mused as he walked on the other side of Brennan's bed and took a seat.

He was wearing a hospital gown still. As he took a seat next to her bed, he smiled softly. "How are you, Bones…You okay?" Booth stared intently at her. Brennan swallowed and nodded.

"I'm fine, Booth. Thank you for asking." She replied in a calm voice. "How are you feeling?" She only hoped that the subject of what happened wouldn't come up, cause she had no idea how to talk about it. She watched as Booth leaned forward and took her hand in his. She immediately felt her heart rise in her throat.

Booth smiled warmly and began to rub concentric circles on her hand with his thumb. "I'm okay. Still tired and really weak…But overall I'm just glad to be inside where there is air condition…" He paused and his eyes suddenly softened. "And I'm glad you're okay…" Brennan had stopped breathing by now and she slowly nodded, unsure of what to say.


	4. Spill Your Guts

**Chapter Four**

**Spill Your Guts**

_Present day…_

Brennan sat quietly at her desk, she had been a wreak ever since she took the pregnancy test this morning, and the events of 6 weeks earlier kept playing in her head. She had her head in her hands, elbows resting on the desk. Things had been pretty awkward between she and Booth and neither one of them had mentioned what had happened. Temperance had hoped they wouldn't have to bring it up and soon enough all would be back to normal. Booth had specifically told her 3 months ago that he only wanted to be friends and she assumed that since he hadn't brought the awkward conversation of what had happened, up…Than he obviously still felt that way.

"Hey, Bren I was-" Angela stopped in her tracks as Temperance practically jumped out of her own skin. Brennan looked up at her and swallowed loud. "Geese, Sweetie…You look like a deer in the headlights…" Angela continued to walk in slowly, never taking her eyes off of her best friend.

Temperance cocked her head slightly. "I don't know what that means…" She tried to calm herself, but truth be told she was absolutely terrified right now. She felt like she was going to burst keeping it all in. 'You've got to calm yourself, Temperance. You just need to think rationally…' Her mind never seemed to stop racing.

"It means you look like you we're just caught doing something you weren't supposed to…Like you're hiding something." Angela narrowed her eyes slightly and placed her hands on her hips. "You are hiding something…Temperance Brennan, spill your guts" She edged closer to the desk.

Brennan felt her stomach churn and she felt sick. "…I-I think I'm about to." She stammered, trying to focus on something other than the tumbling in her tummy. Angela's brows knitted together as a confused expression washed over her.

Before Angela could say anything, Brennan was up and bolting out of the door. "Bren! Wha-" She hurried to the door to see Brennan just as she entered the bathroom. Angela hurried after her. As she pushed the bathroom door open the room echoed with the distinct sound of heaving and gagging.

Angela grimaced and clutched her own stomach. She slowly walked toward the paper towels and grabbed one to run under the sink. Once she did this, she squeezed out the excess water and stood by Brennan's stall. As the toilet flushed and the stall opened, Angela handed the damp paper towel to Brennan.

"Thanks…" Brennan mumbled as she took it from Angela and wiped her mouth. She stared at her face in the mirror and swallowed hard, grimacing at the bitter taste in her mouth. Angela was silent, watching her closely.

As she watched Brennan throw water in her face, Angela stepped next to her. "When I said spill your guts…I meant tell me what's up…" Temperance glared at her from the mirror and Angela bit her lower lip. "Sorry…Bad joke. I uhm…I have some mouth wash in my office." She placed her hand gently on her friend's back in a comforting manner.

Temperance merely nodded and she dried her pale face before they both headed back to Angela's office. Angela was silent until they entered. She walked slowly to her desk and dug through her drawers. "So," she started as she pulled the mini bottle of mouth wash from her drawer and shut it with her hip. "Are you going to…" She paused, watching what she said this time. "Tell me what's going on with you?" She held out her hand for her friend to take the mouth wash.

Taking the bottle from Angela's hand, she twisted the cap off and barely held the bottle above her mouth, careful not to let the tip touch her lips. She tipped it slightly and allowed enough of the mouth wash in her mouth before putting the cap back on. She swished the liquid in her mouth and motioned Angela to follow her.

Temperance walked back into the bathroom to spit the mint tasting liquid in the sink and rinse it out. Turning slightly, she jumped to see Angela right behind her. It was obvious that Angela wasn't going to let up and was looking for a lie. Taking a breath, she sighed. "Nothing is up, Angela…" She tried to act as sincere as possible.

Angela gave her friend an 'as if' look and placed her hands on her hips. "…Right, I'm not a genius like you, Bren…But I know when my best friend is lying through her teeth." She gave her a sarcastic smile. Brennan heaved a sigh and breezed past her friend, walking briskly back to her office. Angela wasn't giving up that easy, she was right behind her. As she entered Brennan's office, she shut the door behind her and took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Bren…" Angela had a serious expression on her face as she waited for her friend to look up at her before she continued. "…Are you pregnant?" Temperance could never understand how Angela knew exactly how to read her. Brennan felt as though Angela's stare, penetrated her very soul. She was silent, trying to gather her thoughts. Angela never took her eyes off of her.

Finally, Brennan brought her gaze to Angela, though her eyes wouldn't meet the Artist's. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. That requires sexual intercourse and I-" Angela cut her off with an obnoxious chuckle and it aggravated Temperance to the core.

Folding her arms, Angela stood up. "Don't play stupid, Brennan. Being in denial doesn't work…That kid is still gonna pop out 8 and half months from now weather you want it to or not." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ears as she stood up straight.

"That's not true, Angela…There are ways that I could prevent the child from being born…" Temperance watched as Angela's eyes widened and a look of fear washed over her face.

"Temperance Brennan!" Angela's voice seem to echo through the lab despite the door being shut, causing Brennan to wince. Angela walked forward, a look of anger flashing through her eyes. "I can't believe you would eve-" Before she could continue yelling, Brennan put up her hand to cut her off.

"Angela! I would never do that. Ever…" She collapsed in her seat and stared down at her hands which rested in her lap. Angela felt herself calm down now and she took a breath and stared at Brennan as she began to speak once more. "I already love it with everything I have…" She looked up and the look on her face made Angela's heart drop.

"Oh Sweetie…" Angela walked around the desk and, pulled her friend up from her chair, wrapping her arms around her waist. She felt Brennan begin to cry softly into her shoulder. "Come sit on the couch, sweetie." Angela let go of Brennan only to grab her head and lead her to the couch. As Angela took a seat, she pulled Temperance down with her.

Brennan looked down at her trembling hands as she started to speak. "I'm terrified…" She admitted as tears slowly streamed down her rosy cheeks. Angela pulled Brennan into another hug and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

The artist felt her heart go out to her best friend and she continued to hug Brennan as tight as she could, allowing her to cry into her shoulder. "Bren, you don't have a reason to be scared. Booth isn't going to be angry and he wont leave you. And, Sweetie…You know you'd be an excellent mother. You're already an amazing Aunt to Jackson. God, he loves you to death. Every time we come to get him from you he fusses and cries himself to sleep." As Brennan pulled back, Angela took her thumb and gently wiped away her tears.

There was a small smile on Temperance's face as she stared into Angela's dark brown eyes. "R-really? But, Booth…He-" Angela shook her head softly.

"He loves you…He loves you more than anything. Any idiot could see that." Angela smiled softly, the look on her face only showing compassion and concern. Brennan sniffled and wiped another tear away. "You already wanted this with Booth not long ago…You we're gonna do it. Only instead of Artificial insemination you did it the old fashion way…And it only took once, that's obviously saying something about studly." She laughed and Brennan grinned. "Are my assumptions correct, how was he…It?" Angela only grinned more as her friend's cheeks turned three shades of red.

"You're assumptions we're wrong…" She smirked as Angela's expression turned into that of a shocked one.

"I was wrong…? He's-"

"Way better than you ever assumed." Brennan's cheeks flushed more and she bit her lower lip in thought.

Angela grinned wide. "Oh, wow…" She shivered at the thought. "I don't know how you keep from jumping him now If he's that good." She chuckled softly, but her expression changed into a serious one. "But you have to tell him, Sweetie…He's gonna find out eventually and I'm sure you'd prefer it be in a rational manor…"

Brennan nodded slightly, taking a breath. "I-I will…I just…I need to figure out how to tell him…" She swallowed and took another deep breath.

Angela stared at her once more before speaking. "Alright…Just…Don't wait too long. I wont say anything until you're ready to tell people…" she stood now and kissed the top of Brennan's forehead. "Remember…Tell him as soon as you can. I'll be in my office if you need me." With that, Angela nodded and left Brennan's office.

Temperance felt fear burn in her belly at the thought of telling not just Booth, but her co-workers as well…Her 'family'. In truth they we're her family. She had never cared what anyone thought of her, but the thought of telling their little group of this only made things harder. She sighed and fell to the side, curling up on her couch in deep thought.

"Bones…Hey Bones…" A Special Agent Seeley Booth sat on the side of the couch where his partner lay asleep. He tapped her shoulder softly and she suddenly jolted up. "Whoaa. Easy, Bones. Are you alright?" A look of concern flashed over the Agent's face as he stared at the frightened looking Temperance.

"What? Of course I'm fine, Booth. I-I must have dosed off." She brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes softly. She had been having a nightmare. As the images replayed in her head, her stomach made a noise as she felt it tumble. 'Please no more vomiting right now…' She thought as she swallowed hard.

Booth wasn't convinced as he eyed her suspiciously. "You look all pale, are you sick?" He brought his hand to her forehead, causing a jolt to shoot through her.

Brennan shook her head and moved from his touch. "I'm fine, Booth. I-I just had a nightmare. That's all…" She took a breath, trying to forget the dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Booth wouldn't let up.

"What? No! No…I'll be fine." Her dream had been about losing the baby. 'T-There was so much blood and I-No. Just forget about it before you start to cry and really get Booth suspicious.' She quickly pushed the thoughts aside and focused on calming her upset stomach.

Booth rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. There was something she wasn't telling him. He sighed and nodded, deciding not to push her further. "Alright. Well I came to see if you wanted to grab lunch." He stood up now and crossed his arms over his chest.

Temperance made a face and closed her eyes a moment. 'If I refuse he'll press the subject of me being sick or something about my eating habits.' She sighed inwardly and stood up. "Sure, of course." Brennan offered him a fake smile as she started for the door.

Brennan had been very quiet since they took a seat at their usual booth at the diner. She had ordered a water and a salad, but the thing that bothered Booth the most was that she hadn't even touched his fries. She usually ate half of them. She had only taken a couple of bites of her salad and spent the rest of the time picking at it with her fork.

"Bones, really…What's wrong?" Booth couldn't take the silence.

The Anthropologist looked up at her partner in silence, until she finally forced herself to speak. "Booth, I assure you nothing is wrong. I'm just tired…" She tried to sound as normal as possible.

Booth sighed and shrugged. "If you say so…Look…I know things have been awkward between us…" He paused as he tried to gather his thoughts.

'I can't have this conversation, now!' Temperance groaned in her head as her expression went from blank to nervous. Booth watched the color wash from Brennan's face and she swallowed loudly. Her nerves we're shot right now and she could feel her stomach begin to churn again.

"I've been thinking a lot," Booth finally continued, though he watched Brennan carefully. The anxious look on her face made him anxious and he tried to keep his thoughts organized. "and I think tha-" He was cut off.

"Booth, I can't…I can't talk about this right now. Not here, anyway." She took a breath waiting for the wave of nausea to dissipate. "W-will you take me home, I don't feel good." Brennan gave him a pleading look and he simply nodded, placing money on the table as he stood up and led her out the diner.


	5. Electricity And Secrets

**Chapter Five**

**Electricity And Secrets**

"Sweetie, it's almost been a week, and you've been avoiding Booth ever since he brought you home. Why haven't you told him, yet?" Angela's voice was muffled by the bathroom door as Temperance sat curled up next to the toilet.

"Every time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to vomit!" Temperance called back, hugging her knees to her chest. There was a sigh from behind the door and then the knob began to turn.

Angela began to open the door slowly. "I'm coming in, Sweetie and I don't care what you say." She poked her head in first as if to make sure her friend wasn't going to protest, and she didn't. Temperance kept to her curled up position on the floor. "Aww, you look horrible, Bren." Angela grabbed a rag from under the sink and wet it briefly.

Temperance shot her a look, but she was too nauseated to stay mad at her. "I can't keep anything down." She mumbled through tears, watching as Angela took a seat beside her and wrapped her arms around her friend. She dabbed the rag on Brennan's forehead and hugged her tight, though not too tight for fear of upsetting her stomach.

"You've been puking so much I'm surprised you haven't up-chucked the baby." She tried to make a joke but of course it flew right over Brennan's head.

"Angela, I can't vomit up my own child…That's ridiculous." She noted her friend's expression and then made an "O" with her lips. "Too literal?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

Angela nodded. "You know, Booth is really worried about you. And He's scared you hate him or something. You need to tell him, Bren. Plus, look at you? You can't do this alone. I mean, I'll be here for you as much as I can but Booth would be better." She kissed Brennan's temple and tried to sooth the now sobbing pregnant Anthropologist.

"I need more time." Brennan mumbled into Angela's shoulder.

Angela sighed softly. "Alright, but you can't keep saying that. Eventually, Booth is just going to find out once Sexy Jr. starts to grow and so does your tummy." Angela could feel her friend's body tense up and suddenly she had her head hovered over the toilet seat.

Angela grimaced but stood over her to hold Brennan's hair back. Nothing came up, though. Once Temperance finished her dry heaving, Angela pulled her up slowly and helped her wash up before leading her to the couch and laying her down.

"I'm gonna fix you some dry toast and water. You just rest." Angela waited for Temperance to nod before she headed into her friends' kitchen and began to fix her something to eat.

After feeding Brennan and staying with her a couple more hours to make sure she kept her food down, Angela left. Brennan had fallen asleep curled up on the couch and Angela left her a note telling her to eat some crackers or some more dry toast when she woke up, maybe even some soup if she could manage.

As she slid into her car, her phone went off. "Crap…" She mumbled as she flipped the phone open. "Hey, G-man." Angela answered, leaning back in her seat.

"Ange, how's Bones? Is she still sick? Is she mad at me? Did I do something to make-" Angela cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, Booth. Calm down. Bren is…" She hesitated, biting her lower lip in thought.

Booth sighed loudly. "What, Angela, what is she?" he grumbled.

Angela frowned. "Hey, chillax, G-man. Don't take your frustration out on me…Look. You didn't hear it from me, but Bren needs you. She wont admit that, but she does. She's not doing so good. Maybe you should bring her some soup. I fed her some toast and she's kept it down since then but she needs to eat more." There was a long silence on the phone before she heard Booth again.

"Thanks Ange. And I'm sorry." Booth said in a more calm tone.

"No problem, Booth." And with that, they both hung up.

Temperance awoke to a light knocking on the door. She opened her eyes and sat up, yawning as she slowly stood. Another knock at the door "Bones?" Booth's voice came from outside. Brennan's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she rushed to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Booth.

"G-Go away, Booth! I'm sick. I don't want to get you sick." She lied, hoping it would work and he wouldn't see through it. He did.

On the other end of the door, there was a sigh. "Bones…C'mon. Let me in. I brought you some soup." Booth could hear her head lean against the door and a soft sigh and then the sound of locks tumbling. She opened the door and held it open for Booth.

A grin spread across his face as he slowly entered. He turned to look at his partner, taking note she wore a white tank top and a pair of short sleep shorts, her hair in a messy bun. She looked adorable, despite her pale face. "Here, I brought you some soup. It's nice and warm." Booth said as he handed her the container of warm soup and walked toward the couch.

"Thank you, Booth. It was really unnecessary, but I appreciate it." Temperance walked slowly over to the couch and took a seat on the far end.

"Bones…are you okay? You look more pale than when I came in." He eyed her carefully, watching her body tense and her face grimace as she focused very hard on not throwing up. Fearing it wouldn't stay down, she bolted for the bathroom, the door slamming behind her.

Booth shot up and waited at the door, inwardly wincing with every heave he heard. Finally it was silent and the toilet flushed. There was a weak voice from behind the door. "B-Booth…"

It didn't take hearing his name being called once before he slowly opened the door to find Brennan curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. He hated to see her in such a state and he knew she hated to be so vulnerable. Without hesitation, Booth scooped her light body into his arms. "I got ya, Bones." He said softly.

Too tired to fight, Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his chest. His warm, well muscled body felt so comforting against hers. Booth walked slowly back to the couch and took a seat. He kicked off his shoes and rested his crazy colored socked feet on the coffee table.

Brennan made no effort to move from his grasp, she merely shifted in a position they we're both comfortable. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face into the crook of his shoulder, her legs stretched out onto the couch. Booth wrapped his arms around her, rubbing soothing circular motions into her back. "I-I'm cold." Whispered Bones as she shivered against him.

"Shhh. Close your eyes and get some sleep." Booth whispered as he pulled the blanket from behind the couch and covered them up. He felt Brennan curl up against him and nuzzle her face into his chest. His heart swelled and he held her closer, almost protectively. It didn't take long for the anthropologist to fall asleep in Booth's arms.

Brennan sat at her desk, her fingers flying across her keyboard as she worked on her novel. It had only been a couple of days since Booth insisted on taking care of her, and though she wouldn't admit it…She was thankful to have been wrapped up in his warm embrace. Angela hadn't stopped pestering her about telling Booth, and she kept repeating the same thing over each time. "I need more time to think." She'd say, and then change the subject all together.

Angela was seriously considering telling Booth herself, or at least tipping him off so she wouldn't break her promise to her best friend. She knew that Booth would be thrilled, and he'd want nothing more than to take care of Temperance, which is exactly what she deserved.

"Bones! Chop, chop we got a case!" Booth's voice boomed excitedly, causing Brennan to practically jump out of her skin.

"Gees, Booth. You could have knocked." She grumbled, shooting him a glare.

Booth smiled sheepishly as he entered her office. "I'm sorry, Bones…You usually aren't so jumpy…And I'm just excited. We haven't had a case since…" He faltered, as both of the partners thought back to Egypt. "And anyway, I'm tired of doing desk work." He added quickly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

Temperance stood from her chair, ignoring and pushing any thoughts of Egypt from her mind. "Alright, alright. Let's go." She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on, before walking toward the door. There was a jolt, something of a serge of electricity that shot through her as she felt Booth's hand rest on the small of her back. She mentally cursed herself and quickly pushed the thoughts aside as they both slid into the SUV.


	6. Loving Someone You Haven't Met

**Authors Note**;_ Yay, Booth finally knows! But that case is so far from over. D And then there's more drama to come. I'd let to get the readers opinion here. In so many FFS of read that have a pregnant Brennan...She's ALWAYS pregnant with twins. I was thinking before her pregnancy progresses, should she only be carrying one child, or should I hop on the bandwagon and make it twins...OR, should I just go all out...and make it triplets? Muha. You guys let me know, cause I'm at a loss right now. Anyway, I hope you like the update. -Holly_

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bones...Unless HH mysteriously poofs and I have no take in that...-shifts eyes-**** I don't own them...xD**_  
_

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Loving Someone You Haven't Met**

"Booth, shine the flashlight down this way." Temperance was hunched over a set of remains, studying them as best she could in the dark cavern. Booth did as he was told, holding the flashlight up for her and turning his head away. Still, seeing a dead body made his stomach churn.

"Female, Late teens early twenties. Blunt trauma to the back of the skull, there are nicks in the C1 and C4 vertebra, sternum and as well as around the ileum. Widening of the pelvic suggest that she was pregnant, however there doesn't seem to be any fetal bones…" Temperance narrowed her eyes at the bones in confusion. "Booth, I think this woman had an amateur Cesarean section."

Temperance stared down in shock, wondering if this woman was killed for her baby. "…Bones? Are you done?" Booth stared at his seemingly disturbed partner, watching her shake her head as she was ripped from her thoughts.

She cleared her throat and continued her overview. "Force trauma to the tarsal and carpal bones suggest that she was bound and struggled. Send the body back to the Jeffersonian and pick up any particulates around the body that you can find." Brennan stood up slowly, and began to walk back to the SUV with Booth yelling out orders and following close behind.

As they both slid into the car, Booth brought his gaze to Temperance who was staring off into space. "You okay, Bones?" Booth's eyes we're full of concern as he brought one hand to rest on her shoulder. Brennan turned her head and brought her own eyes to meet his.

"Hmm? Oh, of course…I just can't imagine why someone would remove a baby from the womb when it's not ready. If the child is even still alive, it is in need of serious medical attention…I don't think she even carried the child to full term, Booth." There was fear in her eyes as she looked for comfort from her partner.

Booth nodded softly. "I know this is a disturbing case, It's getting to me too. But it just makes me want to catch this bastard even more. Some sick freak who wants a child so bad that they would kill another woman for her baby." He sighed and shook his head. "Let's get back to the lab so you and your squints can have a better look." Booth watched Brennan nod before he turned on the car and headed for the Jeffersonian.

It had been a week and they barely had anything to go on. Brennan had stared at the Bones for hours to try and find more but got nothing. Finally Hodgins found someone else's blood on the victims clothes and that led to where Booth and Brennan we're now. "Booth! He's this way!" Brennan cried, her voice echoing in the empty abandoned apartment building.

"I'm comin' Bones!" Temperance got a little reassurance from hearing her partner's voice. She allowed her eyes to scan the room quickly. There was a medal table with many tools on it, blood covering most and then a single chair with straps. She gulped loudly and then caught sight of their suspect.

"Stop right there, Mr. Moore…" She said sternly as she walked slowly toward him, backing him into a corner. "Don't move…My partner will shoot you." She held her hands up in a defensive manner, not noticing the scissors in his hand until the little light that there was, in the building reflected off of them as she saw them too late.

There was a cry of pain and Temperance fell down to the ground, tears immediately streaming down her face as she stared at the scissors jutting from the side of her abdomen. 'M-My baby…' It was all that kept running through her head. Booth came running to her side once he came into the room and saw her convulsing body on the floor.

"Bones!" He came down to his knees behind her and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her body rack and shake as she sobbed and mumbled incoherently. "Hey, Hey. Shhh you're okay, Bones. It didn't go in far. What's wrong? I've seen you pull a scalpel from your arm." He watched as her hands pressed around the wound and the words became clearer.

"M-My b-baby…" She sobbed out. "B-Booth, I can't lose it." She cried, wrapping her arms around her abdomen protectively.

Booth's eyes widened. "W-What? Bones, what are you talking about? J-Just hold on." What'd she mean _her baby_? He was so confused as he took out his cell phone and dialed 911. "I've got you, everything will be okay, I promise." Booth whispered softly in her ear and rubbed her arms as she sobbed into his chest, careful not to move. She wasn't going to remove anything this time, she was too scared to.

Booth paced the hospital floor, his eyes boring holes into the ground as he did so. He kept repeating the words over and over in his head. '_I can't lose my baby'_ she had said. He was ripped from his thoughts as he heard his name. "Mr. Booth?" He looked up and nodded.

"Hi, Mr. Booth. I'm Dr. Hughs. Dr. Brennan is doing fine and is resting comfortably. She was lucky that her knowledge of martial arts kept your suspect from stabbing the scissors any deeper than they had. If they had gone farther, she would have lost the baby." The small female doctor stuck her hands in her coat pockets.

Booth's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "B-Baby? S-she's pregnant? I-" he lost all color in his face as his mind began to race. The doctor's brows knitted together.

"You didn't know of Dr. Brennan's pregnancy? She's barely into her second month. Her abdomen just needed a few stitches and I did an ultrasound and everything looks just fine. As I said, she's extremely lucky. You can go in and see her if you like." The doctor smiled at Booth as she watched him nod and then went on her way.

Booth was speechless as he stood stock still. "…Hey, G-man." Angela's familiar voice filled his ears. He turned around, face still evident of shock.

"S-She's pregnant…" Was all that he managed to get out. Angela nodded and walked up to him slowly, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah…I uhm. I know, and I heard the doctor." She said wearily, watching the tall FBI agent carefully.

"Wait, you knew!" Booth asked incredulously, expression changing into that of an angry one.

Angela nodded slowly. "Yes, I knew. I was sworn to secrecy…Don't get mad at me, I kept telling her to tell you. She was scared. Do you know how hard it is for me to keep something that big to myself?" She looked flustered now as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Booth just stared at her, still unable to wrap his mind around all of it. "Yeah, It's really hard. Ugh, thank God you know. I was really considering telling you myself. Anyway…Congrats daddy." Angela grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

And that's when it hit him…It was his baby, of course it was. He had barely wrapped his mind around the fact that Brennan was pregnant, now he realized she was pregnant with _his_ child. "I think I need to sit down…" Booth mumbled as he moved from Angela's embrace and collapsed into one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room.

"Take your time sweetie. When you're ready to get excited, let me know so I can come be excited with you. I'm gonna go see Bren." Angela smiled sweetly at him and turned to find her friends' room.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Angela asked as she shut the door behind her. Temperance was sitting at the edge of the bed, her arms wrapped protectively over her abdomen.

"I-I'm okay. They're letting me go home soon." She murmured as she concentrated on a spot on the floor. She was still in a state of shock, but her baby was fine and that was all she cared about.

"Booth knows…"

"What! Did you tell him?" Brennan's eyes shot up to stare at the artist.

"What? No, you did…Don't you remember? You kept repeating thos-"

"Oh…R-Right. I-I wasn't thinking. I was just scared that…" She trailed off and Angela nodded.

"The Doctor confirmed it for him…And he's…Well he's a little freaked out, but don't worry…As soon as he snaps out of his shock, he's going to be so excited." Angela walked slowly and sat beside her friend, wrapping her arms gently around her and hugging her.

"I-I was so scared, Ange. I thought I had lost someone so special before I even had a chance to meet them." She cried softly into Angela's shoulder.

Angela rubbed her back and nodded. "Shhh. I know, Sweetie. But the baby is fine, My little niece or nephew is okay. And now Booth knows." She pulled back and wiped away the stray tears on Brennan's cheeks.

"Ange…What If you're wrong…He has Parker, what if he doesn't want to be a father again…?" Her eyes we're threatening to betray her and let more tears fall.

Angela almost laughed. "Bren…Please, I'm _never _wrong when it comes to things like this. Okay? So stop worrying. Studly is going to be ecstatic once he calms down. Everything hit him a little too fast and he's just got to let it all seep in." She smiled warmly as her friend tried to smile through tears.

The car ride home had been silent. But as Booth stepped into Brennan's apartment, there was a small smile that creased his handsome features. Temperance was looking at him nervously, until she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

Her heart fluttered and her stomach flipped as she heard him call her name. "Bones…" He spoke softly, rubbing her back in circles.

"Y-Yes, Booth?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she rested her head against his chest and tried to breathe calmly.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true…?"

"A-Are you pregnant?" He of course knew the answer to that, but he had to hear it from the horses mouth.

The horse was silent for a moment before she finally spoke. "Yes, Booth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I-If you don't want to be-" Booth cut her off as he knelt down and gently lifted her shirt to expose her stomach.

She immediately got goosebumps which only worsened as his lips pressed against her skin, just above her bellybutton. "Bones, It's okay. I understand you we're scared, but just know that you have made me extremely happy, and I want to be there for you and…" He paused as if trying to reassure himself he wasn't dreaming. "…and our baby." He finally finished.

Brennan's eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she watched Booth softly kiss her stomach over and over and then moved them toward her stitched up wound, trailing the gentlest kisses around it and then standing back up to lock eyes with her. She had the biggest smile on her face and she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her.

"I'm glad you're so happy, Booth. I am too." She said quietly as their foreheads pressed together and Booth held her tighter in his arms. Her heart was fluttering, she had never felt this way before and she loved it. She felt like she was floating.

Booth grinned and kissed her softly, it was brief and sweet a little unsure. Both we're nervous about that subject, still. They had a lot to talk about. But for now, Booth just wanted to hold her, and his baby. He pulled her toward the couch and sat down, pulling her down with him and setting her in his lap.

"Get some sleep, Temperance." He whispered as he rested one hand on her stomach and allowed his other arm to sort of cradle her so that her head nuzzled into his shoulder. He pulled the blanket from behind the couch and wrapped her up in it and proceeded to rub concentric circles onto her abdomen.

Temperance smiled at this, suddenly feeling an amazing warmth and sense of peace she had never felt. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. Sleep came quicker than she thought, and Booth enjoyed the sight of the future mother of his child, sleep peacefully.


	7. Everything Happens Eventually

**Authors Note**;_ Hiya! Sorry for the wait, all. My muse went south on me for the longest time but it seems to be back. This chapter started getting long so expect the next chapter soon! Still not decided on weather Booth and Bren are having twins or just one baby. So far I've got votes on just one baby. I've already got names planned out, so that's no biggie. I hope you enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Everything Happens Eventually**

Booth walked rather quietly, holding the hand of his 11 year old son as they passed the security at the Jeffersonian with a nod. It had been 2 weeks since he and his partner lost their suspect and Booth found out that Bones was pregnant. That he was going to become a father again. They had decided to tell Parker the next weekend he was to stay with Booth. They had already told Rebecca and to Booth's surprise, she seemed as though she was expecting it.

"Dad…Dadddd….DAD!" Parker yanked his father's arm to gain his attention.

"Huh? What? What's wrong, Parker?" Booth stopped them just as they entered the lab and looked down at his son.

"Nothing, you just weren't listening to me…" Parker mumbled, looking down. He sighed heavily but then realized where they we're. "Bones!" His tone changed as he bolted for Brennan's office. Booth chuckled and shook his head as he took off after him. He arrived in Brennan's office right after Parker, to see that her desk was empty.

"Baby Booth! Oh, hey G-man. What are you two doing here?" Angela was not who they we're expecting, but Parker was excited none the less. She was holding a beautiful blue-eyed infant, Jackson of course. He was perched on her hip, playing with the necklace that was around his mother's neck.

"Hey, Angela…" Booth changed his tone as soon as he came up to the baby in Angela's arms. "Hey little man." The dark brown headed baby brought his very alert eyes to look at Booth, a drooling grin gracing his adorably chubby face. Booth chuckled and touched the child's cheek softly.

Parker just watched, taking a seat on Brennan's couch. He was always a little nervous around the baby. He was still very small, and Parker was afraid he'd hurt him, though Jackson had gotten pretty big since he last saw him. He kept quiet, swinging his feet as they dangled off of the couch.

"Bren is looking at the remains again…" She rolled her eyes as she shifted Jackson slightly.

Booth sighed. "Again? She feels like it's her fault that the suspect got away. There wasn't a lot she could do and you know I wasn't going to leave her there…" He didn't want to go into details of what had happened 2 weeks ago with his son in the room. Feeling the need to change the subject now, he looked at Jackson and back at Angela. "So…What are you doing in here?" Booth asked curiously.

Angela grinned. "Oh! Bren promised she'd watch Jackson tonight so that Jack and I could have a night to ourselves. So I was bringing his stuff in here and waiting on her…" she looked over to the diaper bag on the other end of the couch.

Booth made a face. Perfect. Now they had to take care of Jackson, too? Well, it wasn't like Booth didn't love playing with the infant and maybe it was actually convenient since they we're going to tell Parker about being a big brother…

"Yeah, I know…You're suppose to hang out with Bren…So…You can take Jackson." Angela suggested as she gently put the child into Booth's arms and smirked coyly. It really wasn't a suggestion as it was more of a statement.

"Hey whoa, wait. Ange…" She was out the door before Booth could protest any more. He sighed and looked at Jackson and shook his head with a grin. "You're mother is crazy. That's okay. You can hang out with you're favorite uncle." Booth chuckled as Jackson giggled.

Parker shot up as he spotted Brennan enter the room. "Bones!" She was startled by the sudden pair of small arms that wrapped around her abdomen, wincing slightly as they accidentally touched the wound on her side. She ignored the small pain and bent down to envelop the boy in a hug.

"Hi Parker. How are you?" She mused as they pulled back.

"Really great now that you're hear." He was a natural flatterer, but of course he meant what he said. He loved Bones so much.

Booth felt his heart flutter and swell at the sight. He watched as Temperance grinned big and ran her fingers through the boy's hair. She then brought her attention to Booth and Jackson, a sheepish grin now appearing on her face.

"I was hoping to explain before Angela just dropped Jackson off into your arms." She walked over briskly and took the now excited child into her own arms. "It slipped my mind that I had promised Angela last week that I'd watch Jackson for the night. I apologize, Booth. I hope it's alright." She brought her gaze from Booth to the child who was grinning as best he could.

"It's fine, Bones. Don't worry about it." He gave her a sincere smile and pressed the back of his hand to Jackson's cheek a moment.

Brennan sat on the couch with baby Jackson cradled in her arms. Parker sat beside her, doing the last bit of his homework and getting help from Brennan while she bottle fed the baby. "Do you understand it now, Parks?" Temperance spoke softly as she looked over the boys shoulder and glanced over his work. Parker nodded and finished writing before he closed his books and set them back in his bag.

"Thanks for helping me, Bones." Parker said in a low tone as he stared at the baby. Temperance seemed to notice his apprehension and frowned.

"Parker, do you not like infants?" She questioned, her eyes glancing between Jackson and Parker.

"What? No, I mean yes of course I like 'em. I mean I like Jackson." He looked flustered as he stared up at Brennan who tried to read the child. "Why-why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure, you just seem nervous."

"I guess I am, I just feel so big compared to him…I'm scared I'd accidentally hurt him somehow."

"But you aren't even holding him. Why are you nervous?" Temperance was very curious now.

"I-I know, I just…" He paused trying to compose his thoughts. "I'm not sure, Bones." He finally said as he stared up at her with a strange look.

Brennan looked thoughtfully between the two boys for a moment before she spoke. "You have no reason to be uncomfortable, Parker. I thought you had wanted a baby brother or sister someday." She swallowed hard, wondering if he didn't want a sibling now.

Parker jerked his head up to look at her with a surprised expression. "What? I did-I mean, I do…I just don't think it'll ever happen, and I've never really held a baby before except my cousin once but she just cried and cried so I don't think babies like me." Parker looked down at his lap.

Temperance bit her lower lip. "…I wouldn't give up hope on the sibling, Parker." She stated wearily, suddenly feeling what Booth would call butterflies form in her tummy.

"Why? Dad is single, and even when he was with Hannah, she didn't want kids…" He gave her a sad half smile as he continued. "And let's face it…You two aren't going to stop being dumb and finally get together…" He looked up to see the shocked expression on her face at the mention of she and Booth's relationship.

"I-I uhm-I wouldn't give up hope on that either, Parks." She stammered, attempting to clear her throat as she quickly took her gaze to Jackson who stared up at her as he continued to suckle from his bottle.

Parker looked up at her with disbelief. "What?" his stare penetrated her very core.

"N-Nothing…Would you like to hold Jackson?" She changed the subject quickly.

Parker stared at the baby in silence before finally answering. "No-No thank you, Bones…He'd probably not like me." He said shyly.

"Nonsense, Parker. Jackson is a wonderful baby and he barely ever cries. Hold out your arms." Parker stared at her, stock still until Temperance gave him an intense look, raising her eyebrows which quickly snapped Parker out of his hypnotic state and he did as he was told.

"Alright, now…He's old enough to hold up his head, but you need to support it still while he's laying down in your arms." Brennan moved closer to the young boy and very slowly and carefully put Jackson into Parker's awaiting arms. She quickly put the nipple of the bottle to his lips so that he could latch on before he made a fuss about not being able to eat anymore.

"O-Okay…" Parker stammered, staring down at the baby in his arms. Jackson was quiet, his little hands grabbing at Brennan's hand that was holding the bottle. Brennan scooted closer to Parker so it was easier for her to reach over and hold the bottle, knowing Parker would only be comfortable holding the baby. One thing at a time. She wrapped her free arm around Parker's shoulder and stared down at Jackson who's bright blue eyes switched between his favorite Godmother and the boy holding him.

"See?" Temperance asked in a low voice, smiling brightly. "He's a very good baby, and he likes you. You would be a very good big brother." She reassured him, playing with the back of his hair with her free hand.

Parker's eyes lit up and he turned his head to look at her. "Really? You think so?" He asked with a smile. Brennan nodded softly.

After a couple more minutes Jackson pushed the bottle away, full. "Let me burp him and make sure he's clean and you can hold him till he falls asleep if you like." Temperance smiled as she gently took the baby from Parker's arm and watched him nod.

Parker watched as Brennan retreated down the hall toward her bedroom. Once he could no longer see her form, he settled back into the couch and let his head fall back on to the couch. "Hey bub, you hungry?" That was an understatement. He turned to look at his dad who was standing in the opening of the kitchen.

"Starved!" Parker piped, causing Booth to chuckle.

"Alright, well go tell Bones that dinner is almost ready." Booth gave his son a smile and watched as he hopped off of the couch and started toward Temperance's room.

"Hey Bones, dad says dinner is almost ready…" The boy poked his head into her room and spoke softly. His eyes landed on the fairly young woman as she wiggled her fingers playfully in front of Jackson's grinning face. Parker chuckled as he heard the giggle that erupted from the little baby laying on Bone's bed.

Brennan turned her head and nodded. "Okay, thanks Parker. Tell your dad I'm just gonna rock Jackson to put him to sleep and I'll be out there." She smiled warmly at the boy who leaned against her door frame.

"Okay…" Parker lingered there for a moment and Brennan stared at him as he did.

"Something else, Parker?" She mused, wondering why he hadn't bounded back off into the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh…N-No…I was-I was just…" He tried to gather his thoughts. "Well, I mean…You said I could hold him again." He smiled shyly and stared down at Jackson.

"Oh! Of course. I apologize. Come here and sit." She commanded, pointing to the head of her bed. Parker bounded toward the bed but slowed as he crawled up onto the king sized bed and sat cross legged, leaning against the headboard.

Temperance smiled and lifted Jackson off of the bed, holding him in one arm as she lifted his diaper bag off the bed and dropped it gently onto the floor beside it. She then slowly leaned over the bed and set Jackson into Parker's awaiting arms. "There, now just slowly rock him. It usually only takes that before he's out after he eats."

Parker nodded, doing just as she said and staring down at the baby in his arms. Brennan smiled at the sight of the boy who's attention was only on Jackson. "Will you be okay for a moment while I go talk to your dad?" She whispered, pushing his bangs from his face.

She watched him look up at her a nod. "Yeah…But…Uhm. Hurry back." He replied nervously, before taking his attention back to the child in his arms. He watched as Jackson's eyes started to droop. He was really a great baby. It was so easy to get him to sleep after he ate, and he rarely cried unless it was time to leave Brennan's when he stayed.

"Of course, Parker. I'll be back in a second." Temperance said softly, as she backed out of the door way, only pausing as she heard Parker's voice. For a moment she thought he was speaking to her, but she immediately realized that the young, very sweet boy was talking to Jackson.

Her heart metaphorically melted at his soft words. "Uhm…Hi-Hi, Jackson. We've only met a couple times and stuff, but just in case you forgot…I'm Parker. I'm…Just a friend of Bones." He stared down at the baby who was trying desperately to keep his eyes open as he stared back up at Parker. "But, just 'cause we're not related doesn't mean you can't count on me to be someone you can come to…You're mom is totally great. I love her like she was related to me, and Bones…Your uhm…Aunt? I guess, that's what she is. Dad says she's your godmother or somethin', anyway…" Parker continued as if the baby could understand what he was saying. "Bones is amazin' I love her too. Very much. You're a lucky kid. You got so many people who love you n' stuff." Parker grinned down at Jackson as his eyes began to close and then they fluttered back open.

Temperance stood quietly in the doorway still, trying hard not to allow her hormones take over and start crying. She could already feel the tears begin to build. "Sometimes I wish Bones and dad would just stop being such idiots and get together. Aunt Angie...Your mom, she says they we're meant to be and that it's like one of those cheesy romance movies when they're together. I agree, I mean...Sometimes I can't even get their attention cause they're just starin' at each other." Parker rolled his eyes.

"Bones..." Brennan jumped as she heard her name from behind her. She turned around to see Booth and she shoved her hand over his lips. "Shhhh." She whispered in annoyance as she turned back around like he wasn't there and continued to listen. Booth stared at her incredulously until he heard his son's voice.

"It's really gross. Anyway, I don't think it's gonna happen and I don't think I'll get a sibling...Which is cool, I guess. As long as Bones and dad stay friends, I'm okay. Bones is like a second mom and she knows like everything. And anyway, you can be my pretend little brother. So anything you need, I got your back. I think you're asleep now..." His voice went lower as he noticed the little baby's breathing had slowed and his eyes we're closed.

Parker grinned feeling proud of himself. "Goodnight little pretend brother." Parker whispered. He sighed softly and leaned his head back waiting for Bones. He wasn't sure he should leave the little guy alone. Booth was so proud of his son, and he had the biggest grin on his face. Brennan was crying quietly and she quickly wiped her eyes, realizing she had to go in there.

"Go back to the kitchen...I-I'll be there in a second with Parker." She had turned around and was looking up at the smiling Booth. He nodded and cupped her chin to briefly kiss her lips. As she watched him leave she took a deep breath and slowly turned to walk into her room.

Parker looked up and grinned as he saw Bones enter. "He's asleep, Bones." Parker whispered proudly. He watched Brennan nod and very gently take the baby from his arms.

"G-Go wait for me in the kitchen." She stammered very softly, watching Parker nod and quietly scoot off the bed. As he left, Brennan softly set Jackson in the middle of the bed and put pillows on each side of him so that he wouldn't roll off of the bed. She covered him up and leaned down to brush her lips against his forehead before she whispered in the softest tone. "You are a very lucky little boy indeed, Jackson. Parker always means what he says." And with that she turned to leave, only turning to check to make sure the pillows we're secure before she left.

"Dad, that was the best mac and cheese ever." Parker stated as he pushed his plate aside.

"Thanks, bub...It's Bones' recipe I just followed the directions. I can't believe you even ate the green beans. Bones is good." Booth brought his gaze to Temperance as she blushed.

"Thank you, both." She said quietly with a small grin on her lips. Brennan and Booth both eyed each other, having a silent conversation. Booth finally nodded.

"Parks...There's-There's something Bones and I need to talk to you about." Booth cleared his throat and tried to ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had no reason to be nervous. Parker was going to be excited.

"A-Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?" Parker stared at the two of them, suddenly shrinking in his seat.

Temperance quickly spoke up. "What? No of course not, sweetheart." Sweetheart? Since when did she use a word like that? Booth stared at her curiously for a moment but took his gaze back to Parker as she didn't look at him.

Parker just stared between the two of them. Brennan sighed softly as she spoke. "Remember-Remember when what we we're talking about earlier?" She had never had such a hard time getting out words. Parker looked thoughtful for a few moments before he spoke.

"Uhm...When?" He asked carefully, twiddling his fingers.

"Earlier..." Brennan seemed to not want to talk about it. Why was this so hard? "When I was holding Jackson..." She finally blurted out, searching his face for recognition.

Booth was silent, staring at his son and thanking God that Bones was bringing it all up, but what had they talked about earlier?

"Ohhh!" Parker dragged the word out as he made an 'O' with his lips. "About not giving up on having a sibling or you and dad together?" He asked, suddenly interested in what they we're talking about.

Brennan's breath hitched slightly as she brought her gaze to Booth who stared at her with a questioning glance. "Both...?" It seemed to be a question that was pointed toward Booth, who nodded after a moment.

"Okay." Parker said simply.

Both we're silent, staring at each other for a long moment and Parker wondered if they we're going to speak at all. They seemed to be having another silent conversation as if they could reach each others' thoughts. Finally they both nodded to each other and turned their attention back to the Boy who was now looking at them with a funny look on his face.

"Well, it's just as I said, Parker..." Temperance finally said, clasping her hands together and setting them on the table.

Parker just stared at the two of them, chocolaty eyes glancing between them both.

"I think you need to elaborate, Bones..." Booth mumbled, glancing at her.

She stared at him, obviously telling him to chime in anytime he wanted and he quickly looked away and rubbed the back of his head.

Temperance rolled her eyes at him and took a breath. "I'm pregnant and, it's your dads." She finally blurted out.

"Bones!" Booth whined, face palming himself at her bluntness.

"What? You weren't saying anything and-" She was cut off as Parker spoke.

"So you guys had sex?" Parker suddenly asked, completely unfazed by the intimateness that came with asking such personal questions.

Booth's face drained off all color and he suddenly wished he could just go hide under a rock. How the hell did his son know about sex? Did Rebecca tell him?

Brennan seemed just as shocked as Booth, however she was slightly more comfortable that the question could be answered in scientific terms which was what she was most comfortable with. She didn't exactly liked lying to Parker and was never sure how to address situations like it. "Parker, what exactly do you know about...sexual intercourse?" She could suddenly feel Booth's eyes on her, but she ignored him.

"...Not much, just that it's how babies are made and that adults only do it when they're together and uhm want a kid." He replied honestly, staring at his dad and watching as his face seemed to pale even more as he spoke.

"Do you know how it happens?"

"BONES! Stop, right there..." Booth suddenly blurted out.

"Booth, calm down...Ju-"

"No! This is not-"

"Booth..." She glared at him with daggers. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but Bones-"

"Then hush."

"But-"

Brennan raised her eyebrows and gave him a deathly look and he quickly quieted down. She then turned her attention back to a grinning Parker who obviously found the sight rather amusing. "Now then...As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted." She growled and stared at Booth as she spoke the last part. "Do you know how it all happens?" She repeated her question and waited as the barely 11 year old Parker thought for a moment.

"No..." He said quietly. "But some of the guys talk about it at school..." He added.

"Alright, Parker. Well. Rumors are most likely never true, so don't speculate on such information. You are however right about the fact that it is a process in which babies are made and such. I'm fairly certain that your dad doesn't want you to learn the exact process until-" She was cut off.

"-I have armpit hair, I know." He rolled his eyes and watched as they both nodded. Brennan turned her head to look at Booth. She could tell he looked rather relieved. She grinned inwardly at the sight and brought her attention back to Parker as she hard him speak.

"So this means, you two are together and I get a sibling?" His eyes looked hopeful as he watched them both nod.

"Yes." Temperance replied softly. "I hope you're happy about this."

Parker shot up from his seat and ran to wrap his arms around Temperance. His arms clung around her neck and he hugged her tight. Brennan felt her heart rate pick up and then felt a strange tingling feeling run through her body. She grin and wrapped her arms around the boy and kissed his cheek.

"You're the best, Bones." He whispered softly into her ear. Brennan grinned wide and watched as he ran around the table to hug his father. "Thank you dad." Parker said quietly as he hugged him tightly.

"Of course, bub. Everything happens eventually." Booth replied softly with a grin.


	8. Small Humans

**Authors Note;**_ Hey all. So here's the next chapter. This gets slightly touchy/disturbing at the end but it has to happen if I want my plot to get explained more. This chapter is slightly shorter than most, but I had a bit of writers block. :/ _

_On a lighter note! I'm in the process of creating a Bones fansite with activities such as contests and such where one can submit fanart of any type such as photo-manipulations or drawings ext. You can also submit stories and fan videos. Winning the contests will gain you one of three badges. The Golden crossbone award which is first place, or the silver which is obviously second and then the bronze which is third. (: Anyway it's still in the process of being made however the link to the site is on my profile! _

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Small Humans**

Temperance sat quietly on the couch in the dim light, sipping a cup of tea with her hand on her stomach. It was around 3 am and she hadn't been able to sleep. She had given up her big bed to baby Jackson, not that she couldn't sleep in the same bed but she didn't want to wake him with her tossing and turning. Booth and Parker had occupied the guest room. They had decided since both Parker and Jackson we're here that Booth and Brennan would share separate bedrooms.

The sound of a door slowly opening and little foot steps could be heard, causing Brennan to look up seeing a small figure creeping through the dark. "Parker?" She asked in a low tone. The figure stopped and looked over toward the couch.

"Bones..." Parker murmured softly.

"What are you doing up? What's wrong?" She patted the seat next to her and Parker slowly made his way toward her and took a seat. "I can't sleep. Dad is snoring and my head hurts really bad." He whined quietly. Temperance set her tea down on the coffee table and turned to face Parker who was sitting next to her. She placed her hand over his forehead softly.

"You feel a little warm, Parks. Where does your head hurt?" She asked, pushing his bangs out of the way.

"On this side of my head." Parker mumbled, taking her hand and pressing it to the right side of his temple. "It hurts really bad, Bones..." He felt like he could cry and frankly it was making his tummy hurt too.

"Sounds like a migraine, does your stomach feel bad?" Temperance watched as Parker nodded. "Do you want some medicine? Can you take pills?" Concern washed over her face.

"I-I don't like taking pills, Bones..." He looked down and swallowed hard.

"I don't like taking medicine unless it's absolutely needed. Here, just lay your head in my lap." She said softly now sitting cross legged. Parker curled his body up and rested his head in her lap. Brennan smiled softly at Parker and began to run her fingers softly across his forehead. The boy immediately relaxed to her touch and closed his eyes.

"Bones...?" Parker didn't open his eyes, he just waited for her to answer.

"Hmm?" Temperance rested one arm over his chest while the other continued to move across his forehead and run through his hair.

"When is my baby brother or sister gonna be here?" He asked, resting one arm over hers. She felt her heart swell as he practically snuggled her arm to his chest.

"Well, I'm going to be 3 months along very soon. Right now I'm 9 weeks, which is 2 months. So, at the moment, your little brother or sister is about 1 gram in weight and is about as big as an olive." Parker opened his eyes and grinned.

"That small! Wow." Parker was amazed.

"Yes, it is very interesting how a baby is formed. You need to get some sleep, Parker." Temperance continued to run her fingers softly through his hair. "How's your head feeling, sweetheart?" Again with the sweetheart? She watched as Parker nodded. "A little better, thanks Bones." He said quietly.

Booth stretched and yawned as he realized he was the only one in bed. He slowly slid out of bed and walked quietly into the hall. The time on the cable box near Brennan's TV read 6:30 AM. He then brought his eyes to land on the couch where he caught sight of Temperance laying on the couch with her arms around Parker who was laying in front of her. They we're cuddled together under the covers. His heart melted at the sight. He watched them sleeping peacefully and grinned wide.

The sound of a muffled cry was heard and he quickly went to Brennan's room, knowing it was Jackson. He didn't want him to wake the beautiful sight on the couch so he softly scooped the boy up in his arms and held him close. "Hey little man, did you sleep good?" Jackson immediately calmed down. After changing him, Booth slowly headed back into the den to see Temperance still laying in the same position, though she was now awake.

"Hi." She whispered quietly so not to wake the little boy snuggled into her side.

Booth grinned even wider as he shifted a hungry Jackson to the other arm. "Hi." He replied simply.

"Parker wasn't feeling well last night so he came out here with me. He had a very low fever but it's gone now and he slept soundly for the rest of the night." She smiled softly and gently pulled the little boy closer to her and closed her eyes.

"Thanks, Bones. You go on back to sleep and I'll feed Jackson." The grin on his lips never left.

Brennan opened her eyes once more and gave him a nod. She then quirked a brow and stared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice was still a whisper.

"Like what?"

"You have a stupid smile dry-walled to your face and you keep looking at me..."

Booth had to laugh now and he shook his head, trying to be quiet. "It's plastered, Bones...I have a grin plastered on my face. And nothing...I'm just...Happy." With that being said he walked into the kitchen and began searching for the baby food that he knew Brennan kept for when Jackson was over.

Angela and Jack arrived at Brennan's around 11 am to pick up little Jackson. As always, he put up a fuss when Temperance gently handed him over to his mother. It always metaphorically broke her heart to see the child cry and reach out for her when they, or she was leaving. She would never understand why the boy was so attached to her, after all he was just a baby.

They all said their goodbyes and she sighed before shutting the door behind them and slowly walking toward the couch and collapsing. Parker still hadn't been feeling well when he woke up and Booth had gotten called with possible new information on the case. It was rare they had a case open for so long. Temperance still felt responsible for letting their suspect get away but was thankful their baby was okay.

"Bonessss...?" There was a small whine from the guest room, and Brennan knew it was Parker. The fever had returned, and she had volunteered to stay and take care of the boy. His mother was working all day so she was unable to come and get him.

Temperance poked her head into the guest room to see Parker with his hands over his face. "Everything okay, Parker?" She asked as she slowly stepped in. She watched as the boy shook his head 'no', without removing his hands.

"My whole head hurts now and the light is making me dizzy." Parker whined in response.

"Just try to relax, Parker. I'll close the blinds as best I can." Brennan replied in a soft tone as she closed the blinds and now let her eyes adjust to darkness. "Is that better?" She walked slowly to his bed side to run her fingers up and down his back. He looked so small with his little body curled up like it was.

"Y-Yes." He whimpered. She could tell he was almost on the verge of tears. She had first hand experience with migraines and even she had been close to crying from the pain so she understood how Parker was feeling. "Will you rub my head again?" He slowly turned on his back and removed his hands so that he could look up at her.

She inwardly winced at the sight of his little scrunched up face. "Of course, Parker. Scoot over." She waited until he scooted before she gently laid beside him. When she did, she wasn't expecting the boy to scoot closer to her and rest his little head in the crook of her arm and shoulder. It gave her a new feeling she couldn't quite ascertain.

The feeling only grew more so from the pit of her stomach and coursed through her body as he gently threw his arm across her abdomen, his little hand resting on her stomach. She smiled and wrapped one arm around him while she used her free hand to rub his head. "Thank you." His voice was much more calmer now as he nuzzled into her, causing her heart rate to pick up as she stared down in awe.

The boy never seemed needy, but it seemed that when he was sick he liked to be close to someone for comfort. She didn't mind this, in fact she loved it. It only made her feel so much closer to him. Her fingers traced shapes into his forehead and occasionally she would run them through his soft dirty blond hair and before long he was asleep again.

"Brennan." Temperance answered her cell in the usual manner, pushing it in the crook between her cheek and shoulder as she continued to do the dishes. As she listened to the voice on the other end, immediately she lost all color in her face and the dish in her hand crashed back into the sink. "W-what? Yes. I'm fine..." She lied, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"No, Booth. I can do it. Rebecca just picked up Parker, I can come look at the body..." She paused as she listened to Booth's concerned voice on the other end. "I'll be fine, Booth. I can do it. Just come and pick me up..." Pause. "Alright, see you in 15." Drying her hands, she hung up the phone and set it on the counter. Temperance sunk down to her knees and buried her face into her hands.

She was desperately trying to compartmentalize and gather her thoughts before Booth got here. She could do this. Everything would be okay. She could break down afterward if need be and everything would be okay.

Not too long after she hung up with Booth, he was coming into the apartment. Brennan had composed her thoughts and gathered her bearings as best she could in the short amount of time she had waited for Booth. They we're silent on the way to the crime scene, and Booth desperately wanted to make sure she was alright, but he didn't want to push or prod, so he kept his mouth shut.

As they arrived, Temperance took a moment to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'You can do this Temperance, just get it over with. It'll be alright.' Her voice echoed through her mind as she slowly slid out of the big SUV.

Booth had done basically the same thing. As he met his partner from around the truck he let his hand fall to the small of her back. They had arrived at a wooded area in a park. A jogger's dog had dug up a shallow grave. He had explained that the bones we're so small he thought it was some sort of animal but they we're in such a way that he could tell it was a very small human. The man was so shocked to see the small infant bones that we're curled up.

Slowly, Booth and Brennan approached the scene. Booth felt sick as he saw the small body in the dirt and he had to stop in his tracks. He was extremely surprised to see Brennan act so calm, but he could tell it was all a facade. As she spoke her voice was monotonic and her face showed little to no expression but her eyes screamed pain.

"Male, age is hard to ascertain at this moment because of how small the body is. He's slightly premature, no real damage to the bones." She paused, looking down at the small fragile body before her.

"Bones...Please-Please tell me that..." Booth paused, trying to keep his voice even. "Please tell me he was dead already before he was buried." He finally choked out. He watched as Temperance eyed the skull, squinting in thought. She finally nodded.

"Yes, there are no signs of dirt in the nasal passage ways or in the throat. If he were alive, when buried he would have inhaled the dirt and it would have clogged his airways thus causing suffocation. By the looks of the grave I'd say he was buried with care. I don't want to speculate but, I'm thinking by this infant's bone structure that he belonged to the victim we found almost 3 weeks ago...This child would have been prematurely removed from the womb and most likely died not long after." She looked back at Booth who nodded.

"I think those flowers there we're resting on the grave but it's hard to say since a dog dug him up and trampled through the grave sight..." Booth worked hard to keep his voice steady and his mind away from the fact that this was just an infant.

"I concur, Booth. I believe the person who buried this child set flowers here out of respect. Hodgins can determine if this child belongs to the female victim by swabbing for particulates around the grave and to be sure Cam can run DNA, though I am fairly certain that this is her baby." She stood up and stripped of her gloves. "Send everything back to the Jeffersonian..." She turned away and quickly headed for the SUV.

Booth merely nodded. "You heard her, everything back to the lab..." Booth ordered, hurrying to catch up with her. He put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her mid-step and slowly turning her around. "Bones...Hey Bones..." He tried to get her attention and gently lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. They we're glazed over and full of pain. "You okay?" He knew full well she wasn't.

"I'm fine Booth." To her dismay, her voice cracked and she was trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. Booth said nothing and pulled her into a hug. Her body was engulfed in his strong arms and she practically went limp, hiding her face in his chest.

He could feel her body wrack with sobs as she just let go of everything she was holding in. "Shhh, it's okay Bones." Booth said calmly as he rubbed circles into her back. She cried for a good 5 minutes until she finally pulled back and wiped her face.

"Thank you, Booth. We-We should probably head back to the lab." Booth simply nodded and helped her back into the SUV, preparing for a silent ride.


	9. Judas

**Authors Note**; _Ohhhh drama! This will be fun to write. I hope this chapter isn't too short. Next will be up soon! You guys have been great, please continue to review for me! It keeps up the muse. If there is something you think that should be added into the story or you have an idea, let me know!_ _I'd love to have your input._

**Disclaimer: **-le sigh-

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Judas**

"How ya holdin' up, Bones?" Booth stood in the anthropologists' doorway, leaning against the door frame. Temperance snapped her head up to look over at Booth. She nodded solemnly and sighed.

"I'm doing okay, thank you for asking. I'll be fine." She reassured him. She still hadn't approached the bones of the infant since arriving back at the lab. Booth slowly walked up beside her and leaned down to kiss the top of her hair. "I know you'll be okay, but call me if you need me. Okay? I've got to run to the Hoover and dump off all this paperwork and I'll be back to take you to lunch."

Brennan nodded again, only smiling slightly at the tall FBI agent. "Okay. See you soon." came her soft, shy sounding reply. She leaned back in her chair, watching Booth exit her office. Sighing, the beautiful anthropologist turned around in her desk and turned on her computer.

Booth walked briskly toward his office, fumbling with the poker chip that lined his right pants pocket. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he practically ran over the blond who was rounding the corner. They both dropped all of their belongings on the floor. Both knelt down and began picking up their things.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-" Booth was cut short as he brought his gaze up to meet a very familiar face. "H-Hannah...?" His voice was slightly high pitched and he suddenly wished the floor would open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

"Seeley, Hey...I was just coming from your office but you weren't there. I-I had left a note to call me, but uhm. Since you're here, can I-Can I talk to you?" Booth stared at her with a slightly opened mouth, obviously shocked by her presence. Wasn't she supposed to be back in Afghanistan by now? God he did not need this crap.

Booth realized he had been silent for a long time now and he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Uhm...S-sure. Follow me." He mumbled as he breezed passed her and walked toward his office door. Quickly he stuck the key into the lock and stepped in, holding his arm out to the room as if showing it off.

Hannah stepped inside and took a seat in one of the opposing chairs of his desk. Booth shut the door behind them and walked briskly behind his desk and took a seat, leaning back and twitching his leg in a nervous manner. "So, Hannah...W-What brings you down this neck of the woods?" he asked, surprising himself with his calm tone.

Hannah ran a hand through her thick, silky blond hair and cross her legs. "Well-I was-sent down here on an assignment...And, well...I missed you." She admitted quietly while watching him from underneath eyelashes.

As if he wasn't already uncomfortable enough as it was. "H-Hannah..." He paused, trying to compose his thoughts.

"Seeley, I really miss you. I've never had such a hard time getting over someone. I feel like I made a mistake by turning down your proposal." Booth swallowed the gigantic lump that had formed in his throat.

'_Oh for the love of God why wont the pits of hell just open up and swallow me hole?_' Booth thought as he began to rub his temples softly. "Look, Hannah. I-You broke my heart. And It's taken a lot for me to lick my wounds. I just can't. Things now...they're complicated..." God she'd probably have some sort of breakdown if not attack him if she found out that Bones was pregnant with his baby.

Hannah's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I-I can settle, Seeley. I need you. I never knew how much I needed you till you we're gone." Booth inwardly winced at her words. He hated to hurt her, she was a good woman, but he just didn't love her, at least not the way he loved his Bones.

"Hannah, I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry." He sighed and ran his hands through his head. "Look I've got to go, Bones and I have a case and we really need to discuss our game plan." He paused, waiting for her to move but she didn't. She was frozen. Standing up, he grabbed the files related to the case on his desk, and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, Hannah. Take the time to compose your thoughts but shut the door when you leave. I am really late." He mumbled, walking guiltily out the door.

Truth be told he still had about an hour before he had to pick up Temperance for lunch, he just had to think. This was all just a little overwhelming, so he decided to take a quiet drive to nowhere in particular.

Temperance stood hunched over her desk. After 3 attempts, she was finally able to fully examine the bones without having to run back to her office and cry. She was now taking the time to regain her composure. She ran her fingers softly over her temples as she stared at the papers on her desk.

As the door opened slightly, she jumped at the sudden noise. Seeing the face that came with the knock, her face paled. "Hannah? What are you doing here?" She tried to hide the shock in her voice as she stood up, not really thinking about the very small baby bump that had began to form.

It had just started to make it's self known. She had a small little bump for a baby, small enough to still conceal if she wanted to. Hannah's eyes widened at the sight of the glowing anthropologist.

"Temperance..." Her eyes never left the small growing belly. Brennan followed her eyes as they landed on her abdomen. She quickly pulled her arms around her middle and cleared her throat.

"What can I do for you, Hannah?" She asked curtly, already being able to tell the woman was wondering where that had come from.

Hannah snapped out of her trance. "Oh-I-Well, I was just hoping to talk to you about Seeley..." Brennan's whole body went rigid. _She_ could take him away from her. What if he left her? Her and the baby? To go back with _Hannah_. She couldn't do this alone. She felt as though there was a bird flapping beneath her chest cavity, trying desperately to free itself from the cage.

Temperance took a very deep calming breath and motioned for Hannah to sit down in one of the chairs before taking a seat herself and absentmindedly beginning to rub circular motions on the barely visible baby bump. "So," She started, exhaling deeply again. "I don't think I could be of much help...You should be talking to Booth..." She muttered, not really hiding the condescending tone that lay beneath. '_Or maybe you could just disappear and never return. You can't have him. I haven't come this far just to lose everything. I should have seen it from the start but better late than never. You lost your chance by refusing to marry him. I wont let him slip through my fingers again. He's mine._'

She was astonished with her own thoughts. Was she jealous? Oh yes. That was definitely jealousy and it was an understatement; And since when did she own Booth. She had never been one to stake claim on another human being. Her thoughts we're broken when Hannah waved her hand in front of the Anthropologist's face.

"Hello? Temperance? Did you just hear a word I said?" The blond cocked her head to the side and stared at her funny.

"What? Oh-I-yes, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought. Anyway, what we're you saying?" '_As if I cared..._' Boy someone was in a testy mood, this was highly unlike her. She deduced that it must have been the pregnancy hormones.

Hannah sighed. "Never mind, you're right. I should talk to Seeley. On a side note, I couldn't help but notice that little baby bump. Never thought you we're one for children...I assumed you didn't like them."

"You shouldn't assume things without valid facts. Assuming things only makes an ass out of you and me." She grinned satisfied she was able to remember one of Booth's funny word plays. At Brennan's sarcastic remark, Hannah just stared at her.

She certainly had changed. Regaining her composure, she spoke again. "So who's the father?" She mused, trying to change the subject.

Without a beat, or a second thought Temperance replied, "Oh-It's Booth's." She hadn't realized she said it until it was too late. Oh Booth was going to be angry. She had no right to tell Hannah that. She hadn't meant to let it slip, but it was like she just wanted to rub her face in it. Why was she so jealous all of a sudden? Damn hormones.

Hannah's eyes widened and anger flashed through them. "What! It's barely been 2 months since we broke up! You we're the rebound girl and he got you pregnant?" She wasn't really asking, just shocked and angry.

Brennan stood up straight and her own anger began to boil. "Excuse me! I can assure you I was _NOT_ the rebound girl! He said he loved me. And I'm fairly certain he had a better time with me than he _EVER_ did you." She smirked through her deathly glare. Had she been standing outside her body she would have been utterly shocked at what was coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that. I thought we we're friends, but apparently I was mistaken. Friends don't sleep with the other friends' exs..." She growled, knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists and placed them on her hips.

"Yeah, well I was Booth's friend before I was yours and therefore, I was only your friend because of him, and he loved me much before you. It's too late, you screwed up when you refused his proposal, and I'm not making the same mistake I made almost a year ago. I wont hurt him again. So go back to Afghanistan!" Brennan huffed, now suddenly taking a step closer.

If either of them had the power, they would have each willed the other to catch fire by now. "I'll get him back, Temperance. He just feels sorry for getting you pregnant and staying there for the baby's sake. I'll convince him otherwise." Hannah countered, eyes burning with fury.

That was it, she had gone and done it now. Brennan had to restrain herself from bitch slapping the woman. "Hannah, I advise you leave right now before I use my martial art skills that I have THREE black belts in to kick your ass..." She was completely serious, the fury inside her building with every breath Hannah took.

Hannah's face suddenly contorted into that of fear. Sure, Hannah was pretty scrappy but she was well aware of Temperance Brennan being able to take down men who we're twice her size. She backed away and headed for the door, but turned before she left. "Seeley will be back." She muttered with a glare.

".NOW!" Temperance barked, walking briskly toward her and causing Hannah to hurry out the door. It slammed behind her and she winced. Hannah was now well aware of what Booth called his 'Squints', we're staring at her. One particular squint looked like she was trying to cause the fires of hell to open up and swallow her whole. Angela's gaze bore into her sole and she shivered at the feeling before rushing out of the building.


	10. Jealousy: It Comes With A Territory

**Authors Note**; _This chapter is kinda short. My muse is being mean to me all of a sudden so it might be a bit before I update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **-sadface-_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Jealousy: It Comes With A Territory**

Once Hannah set foot out of the lab, Angela was already walking briskly toward her best friend's office. She rapped on the door before slowly turning the knob. She then poked her head in first, before entering. "Sweetie...?" Angela's chocolaty eyes landed on a very disgruntled Anthropologist as she paced her office. Slowly, the artist stepped in and shut the door. It took a moment for Temperance to notice her friend, but she finally brought her gaze up to meet hers.

"Angela...Hey. Look I'm not in the mood to exchange pleasantries at the moment." Temperance grumbled bluntly, placing her hands on her hips.

"I can see that, Sweetie. I'm surprised you didn't tear into her like a lion defending it's territory...Look, you need to calm down...All the stress isn't good for the baby." Angela spoke softly, trying to calm her friend.

Brennan looked up, chagrining. "You heard us?" Her face reddened and she wasn't sure if she felt embarrassed or even more pissed off. She watched as Angela nodded solemnly.

"The whole lab heard you, sweetie. She was WAY out of line. I wish you would have knocked her right off of the golden ratio." Angela said in an irritated tone. Temperance smirked slightly, actually understanding Angela's small joke despite her anger.

"I was extremely close to it. I must say it felt very good to put fear in her eyes. I'm not good at reading people, but I could tell that she was scared I'd actually hit her." Brennan chuckled softly and Angela did the same.

"Sweetie, if she would have been there any longer, I don't doubt you would have decked her. Hell, I would have shoved my foot so far up her ass, she'd have toes for teeth."

"I don't know what that means..."

Angela laughed softly. "Of course you don't. I just mean I would have beat the crap out of her. I wouldn't have had as much self control as you do." Angela watched as the smile that had appeared on her friend's face, died. "What's wrong, Bren?" She mused, concern washing over her beautiful features.

"Angela, I told her about-About Booth being the father of my baby." She stared down at the ground now. "He's going to be angry. I had no right to tell her his business...I was just so...I'm not sure, but all I knew is I wanted to rub it in that she was no longer with Booth. Besides, she ruined her chances, he's mine now." There she was again, proclaiming ownership on him.

Angela couldn't help but laugh. "It's called jealousy...You just experience jealous. Apparently you we're a lion defending your territory...Booth being the territory. And FYI, Bren; As of now, his business is your business." The artist put her hand on her friend's shoulder in a comforting manner. With that, the artist stood to leave, pausing briefly to wave before opening the door.

"Hi there, My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan and I'm here to pick up Parker Booth." Temperance placed a hand on the desk in front of her as she stared at the schools' office receptionist.

"Of course, are you his mother?" Just before she could answer, the boy in question came through one of the doors from behind her and ran up, wrapping his little arms around her waist.

"Bones!" His voice squeaked.

"I'm his-" She was cut off as Parker finished her sentence.

"She's my daddy's girlfriend." He smiled and looked up at the anthropologist's eyes as they met his.

She ran her fingers through his blond locks, noting the heat radiating from his forehead. Looking back up at the receptionist, she smiled at her. "Booth should have called you to let you know I was coming to pick him up because he's unable to and his mother is working."

"He did, Dr. Brennan. We require you to show us your I.D for precautionary reasons and to sign here." The woman handed her a clip board and Brennan nodded, taking out her license from her wallet that she had brought it for just this purpose. She handed it over and then proceeded to sign her name.

"Okay, thank you so much." The woman smiled warmly at her and then turned her attention to Parker. "Does the nurse know you left?" Her brows raised slightly.

"I'll let her know, besides I'd like to know what his temperature was when she checked it." Temperance watched as the receptionist nodded. Brennan gently grabbed Parker's hand and they walked across the hall to the nurses office.

Temperance held the back door open of her car for Parker. His mood had plummeted now as his excitement of seeing her was overcome by the sick feeling he had. She shut the door behind him and walked over to the drivers side to slide in.

"So, Parker. I understand your head is hurting again?" She looked in the back to see his contorted little face. He nodded and leaned against the window. "Well, I've got to go back to the lab, but I promise I'll rub your head and try to get you to sleep on the couch before I go back to work." She watched him nod again and sigh as he closed his eyes.

It didn't take long to get back to the Jeffersonian and both Parker and Brennan we're walking hand in hand as they entered the lab. She lead the little boy to her office and shut the door behind her. Temperance immediately turned off the light, leading them both to the couch. The only light in the room was from her computer screen and it was the perfect amount to still be able to navigate.

As they sat down, Brennan sat cross legged with a pillow in her lap, her back leaning up against the arm of the couch. "Come lay your head in my lap, Parker." She said softly, watching his little body curl up on the couch and do as he was told. Brennan the pulled the knitted blanket off the back and covered him up before slowly trailing her fingers across his warm forehead.

She could feel Parker relax immediately at her touch and she smiled, feeling proud of herself to be able to cause such calm. The feeling was short lived though as her thoughts went back to Hannah and what had happened earlier that day. She hadn't said much at lunch with Booth and as soon as she had gotten back to the lab he called her not long after to see if she could pick up Parker.

He had said Rebecca had called not being able to get away. Booth couldn't either, however because he had a mandatory meeting so he had called his Bones in hopes that she wouldn't mind picking the boy up. She of course happily obliged.

As Booth entered his office, he was surprised to see Hannah sitting in one of the chairs with an angered expression on her face. He suddenly felt agitated, hadn't he sent her away already? What'd she want now? He hated feeling so uncomfortable and awkward.

The blond didn't even give him a chance to speak as she stood up and cut him off. "You got Temperance pregnant?" She didn't give him time to even answer. "I can't believe you, Seeley." She placed her hands on her hips and stared daggers at the FBI agent.

Booth's jaw clenched and before she could go on, he cut her off. "I don't think that's any of your business, Hannah. I don't know how you found out, but it has nothing to do with you."

Just like a light, the blonds' tone suddenly switched. "Seeley," She started in a soft tone. "You don't have to be with her just because she's pregnant. I understand that I hurt you and that you needed some form of comfort. If Temperance being pregnant is the reason you-" She was cut off again.

"I did not sleep with Bones because I was hurting...Yeah, you hurt me...But you rejecting me was the best thing that ever happened to me." He was trying hard to keep his voice from raising but he couldn't help it. The fact that Hannah would think he thought so low of his Bones, that he would use her in such a way appalled him. "Not that it's any of your business...But I'm happy that she's pregnant. It may not have been planned, but I could never been happier. I love her, Hannah. I always have and the fact that she's finally letting me in..." He trailed off, his tone changing completely as he talked about the way he felt about his Bones.

"I see...So I was the one who was being used. I was merely second best to you." Sorrow and anger flashed through Hannah's eyes as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Now I've never regretted something so much in my entire life. I'm glad I rejected you. Thanks for taking the blindfold off of my eyes. I hope you two are happy..." Booth was having a hard time reading her. He wasn't sure if she was being sincere about the last part or sarcastic.

"Hannah...I-"

"No...Just...No. You have no idea how betrayed and used I feel. I hope guilt eats you alive, Seeley Booth. I'm no longer sorry if I hurt you. You should have just been glad, so don't ever try and tell me I hurt you. The only person who really hurt you is Temperance. Anyway, I'm done with this." Hannah shoved past him, causing a shocked Booth to stumble to the side.

The door slammed behind her and he winced at the loud sound. Truth be told, he hadn't felt that guilty until now. He didn't realize how much he really had been using Hannah. Had he realized it sooner he would have nipped it in the bud.

Sighing, the FBI agent shuffled to his desk and took a seat. "Damn..." He mumbled as he let his head drop onto his desk, emitting a large sigh.


	11. I'm Falling

**Authors Note:** _Well, sorry for the wait and the fact that this chapter is really short. I'm just having a hard time with writers block. But short is better than no chapter, eh? So yeah if this doesn't seem up to par it's just because I'm a little brain dead. xD_

**Disclaimer: **I asked the Easter Bunny for them, but he hasn't brought them to me yet. D:_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**I'm falling**

Brennan sighed as she exited the guest room, having checked on Parker for the fifth time that evening. She was beginning to worry about the boy, though she had a feeling that whatever was causing the headaches had to do with Parker's eyes. She had recently noticed that he had been squinting as he did homework. She suspected he just needed reading glasses. She figured she would talk to Rebecca when she came to pick him up.

She walked briskly into the kitchen to fix herself a snack, jumping slightly at the feel of a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist. "Booth, I didn't hear you come in." Temperance said as she turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned and crushed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"How's Parker?" He mused, pulling back to look into her eyes.

Brennan looked thoughtful for a moment. "He's fine, sleeping. I think the reason he's having these headaches is because he needs reading glasses."

Booth nodded and sighed. "I'll talk to Rebecca about it when she gets here. Parker isn't going to like this." Booth didn't like it either. But at least they we're just reading glasses and if he did need them, he wouldn't have to wear them all the time.

Brennan visibly swallowed as she brought her arms tighter around Booth's waist. Booth could see that she was struggling to tell him something. He decided to keep quiet and see if she would talk without him prodding. With his luck, she did. "Booth..." She paused, pulling her head back to let cerulean blue eyes meet chocolaty brown ones. "H-Hannah came by my office today." She watched as Booth visibly swallowed and his body tensed, but he kept quiet as she continued to tell him what had happened.

After a couple of thoughtful moment, Booth spoke. "I'm sorry she bothered you, I think she's snapped her carrot." He watched Brennan's face contort into confusion.

"...What do vegetables have to-" A knowing smile crept across her face as she noticed Booth's goofy grin. "Oh, too literal. I see, you're using the carrot as a metaphor. It snapping representing her brain malfunctioning and her ultimately going insane?" She tilted her head in a way that Booth thought was adorable. He finally nodded, shaking his head and smirking. _Only Bones_...

**B-B-B**

_3 months and 1 week later..._

The sound of running water was the first thing that brought Temperance too. She could feel a dull ache in her body, and a horrible pounding in her head. She soon realized that she couldn't move. Panic began to set in and she forced her eyes open. Everything was blurry as Brennan blinked back tears, her eyes trying to adjust to the poorly lit room.

As everything came into focus, Brennan looked down to see that she was sitting in a chair, her hands were strapped down to the armrests and her ankles were strapped to the legs of the chair. She looked around, taking in every inch of the small room. Her eyes widened in fear as they landed on a metal table filled with very sharp instruments. She immediately began to put pieces together.

Looking down at her protruding belly, her heart quickened. She was hear because someone wanted the baby growing inside her. Tears began to form as she realized this. She couldn't remember how she got here, or how long she had been out. All she knew was that she was sure she had been hit over the head.

"Welcome back, Dr. Brennan." The gruff voice frightened her and she jerked her head up to see a tall man. She immediately recognized him as the man who had stabbed her with scissors.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?" She tried to keep her voice even but it only came out shaky and fear driven.

The man chuckled and stepped closer. "I believe you know what I want. You see, my wife and I haven't been able to conceive a child. Your child will be ours, now. Very soon. I will have be able to hold my child in my arms. I wont fail this time." As he took another step toward her, Temperance began tracing his facial features with her eyes, taking in and cataloging every inch of him.

"Y-You can't have her. She's mine. You can't have my baby." She had a fierce look on her face, trying to keep her voice strong and even.

"Don't worry, Dr. Brennan. We'll take good care of her." A sadistic smile creased the man's lips as he turned and walked toward the table full of tools and began looking them over.

The tears began to fall freely as she shook her head quickly. "No! I wont let you take her!" She screamed, her voice echoing through the building. As the man turned to glance back at her he smirked. Suddenly her voice was pleading. "P-Please. D-Don't take my baby from me. If you cared you-you wouldn't do this." She was sobbing now, attempting to pull her hands out of their restraints and cover her little belly protectively but all it did was cause her skin to burn as the leather rubbed up against her.

"I'll be back, Dr. Brennan. I still need to get things prepared for my daughter's arrival." With that, he left a sobbing Anthropologist by herself.

This was unlike her, she knew it was. But she couldn't de-fog her mind of the panic she felt, she couldn't think. All she could focus on was the small human that kicked and moved every now and then. "Please, Booth...C-Come find us." She whispered, hanging her head low. She began to think of her boyfriend and his son and memories came to life in her head, causing her to miss them and cry harder.

_**Flashback: **_

_3 months earlier..._

_"Dr. Brennan?" A petite, blond headed nurse stood in the doorway of the waiting room, holding a clip board. Today was the day that they found out the sex of the baby. Everyone at the Jeffersonian had bets on this. Brennan rolled her eyes at that thought and stood slowly, hand resting on her abdomen. _

_A small, bouncy and excited Parker Booth grabbed Brennan's free hand and looked up at her with warm brown eyes. He had begged them both to be able to come to this. He wanted to see the baby and hear it's heartbeat for the first time. The boy turned to look at his dad as he grabbed his hand and they walked slowly into the back._

_Once the nurse took note of Temperance's vitals, they were led to an empty room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She said as she turned to leave. _

_Temperance made her way on top of the table and tried to get comfortable, while Booth and Parker sat in the two chairs beside the table, against the wall. Everyone was sitting in an comfortable, companionable silence._

_Soon the doctor entered, a smile gracing her features. "Hello, how is everyone?" _

_Temperance nodded and took the liberty of answering for everyone "Nervous, Excited and overall, just wonderful." _

_"Great! Let's see what's going on with the little one today." The doctor smiled and prepared the ultrasound machine, telling Brennan to lift her shirt up slightly and then proceeding to place a small rag at the base of where her shirt scrunched up so as to protect it from getting gel on it. _

_The doctor took the bottle from the side of the machine and uncapped it. "This shouldn't be too cold, but just in case, brace yourself." She smiled and squirted a gob on Brennan's belly, grabbing the wand and beginning to move it around. Immediately, the sound of the baby's heartbeat could be heard. _

_Brennan had heard it before, but she couldn't help but get emotional every time her child's heartbeat graced her ears. "Whoaaa." Parker beamed, staring at the screen. _

_"Shhh, keep quiet, Bub." Booth smiled at his son as he nodded and tried to keep a lid on his excitement. _

_After a couple of moments the doctor turned to look at the group. "Everything seems to be healthy and in order. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" _

_Both Booth and Brennan glanced at each other before Temperance nodded, not sure if she could trust her voice. Parker looked like he was about to burst, but he kept as calm as he could, now grabbing a hold of Brennan's hand and grinning at her before watching the screen once more. _

_The doctor nodded and began positioning the wand until she was satisfied with the picture on the screen. "Congratulations, it's a little girl."_

_**End Flashback:**_

_The Present_

Tears continued to flow freely as the memory faded from Brennan's minds eye. All she could do was pray to the God she didn't believe in, that Booth would find her in time. She had to have faith, push all the pregnancy hormones away and think clearly.

She needed to calm down, that's what she needed to do. None of this was good for her little girl. She had surprised herself at how much she already loved the child growing inside her. She hadn't even met the baby girl and she already felt an overwhelming need to protect and nurture her.

Temperance heaved a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and trying to compartmentalize.


End file.
